Viridian Dawn: Escaping the Shadow (Redux)
by Rhyxiaon
Summary: Timid and frightful Luigi is about to have his entire world turned upside down in the rewrite of Viridian Dawn: Escaping the Shadow. Bonds are formed, tested and possibly irrevocably broken in this tale of self discovery. Rated T for language and few mentions of suicidal tendencies.
1. Chapter 1

Well it has been literally YEARS since I've posted anything new. Life has most certainly gotten away from me, but I do want to thank everyone who still favorites my stuff. I do get those alerts and I appreciate every one of them. (Especially since now, I re-read some early stuff and I cringe, haha) But I've been in a bit more of a creative mood and have rewritten some old stuff and written some new stuff. I hope you'll continue to enjoy, good people!

 _Viridian Dawn: Escaping the Shadows_

Luigi was in his favorite place, he was strolling down the Hero's Corridor of the Mushroom Kingdom's Castle. The hall filled to the brim with medals, trophies, and photos of his slightly older twin brother and the nation's most celebrated hero. Luigi looked upon the many accolades fondly. He wanted so much to be just like the man in those photos; to be that brave, that strong, that well-loved. Luigi's always been different. Where Mario would never shy from a challenge, Luigi was crippled with fear. Whenever Mario entered the room, it was as though Luigi ceased to matter at all. But he never begrudged his brother this. In fact, he was Mario's biggest fan. His attachment and devotion to his brother was admirable, and respectful...and completely undeserved.

* * *

Bowser tiredly stomped around his castle. He'd just suffered another defeat at the hands of that wretched plumber and was currently recuperating. His spiky head filling with ideas and plans for his next siege. He was going to reclaim what was taken from him so long ago. He'd never stop until they atoned for their sins.

* * *

It was a normal day in the city of Koopatropolis, the capital of Vulcanria and royal capital of the Koopa Empire. The citizens were shuffling through the streets and pipes, blending into one large sea of inhabitants. Suddenly, a large explosion shattered the peace. Chaos erupted in the streets as balls of fire shot out in every direction. A figure emerged from the smoke and charred remains of buildings. His chestnut hair sharply contrasting his stark white outfit. He looked around at the populace as the scattered away from him and began to smirk.

* * *

"Oh, good morning, Luigi!" Toad greeted as he walked by the green clad man. "Just the man I needed to see! Is your brother around?"

Luigi's excitement faltered a bit when he'd realized the only reason he was being sought out was for Mario...again, but he pushed those thoughts aside once more.

"No, he's been gone for about a month now. He's off training for his next encounter with Bowser. I haven't heard from him since he left."

"Oh, that's a shame. The Princess requested an audience with him. She has something of great importance to discuss with him, apparently."

"Well, when he returns, I'll be sure to pass that message along."

"Could you? That'd be great! Thanks!" With that he happily scurried away with no further inquiries for the mustached Italian man. Luigi just turned back to the pictures and heaved a heavy sigh.

Princess Peach paced in her chambers waiting for her page to complete his mission. When Toad entered she rushed to him.

"Did you find him?!"

"No, your Majesty, but I did speak with his brother and was informed that he's currently off training for Bowser's next attack."

"Oh of all the times to not be here!" she whispered worriedly.

"Is there something the matter, Milady? We could get Luigi to handle whatever is bothering y-"

"NO! ...I mean, no. Let's not involve him. He doesn't have the skill or the...bravery to fulfill this task. We must hope for Mario's arrival to be soon."

* * *

"King Bowser!" his minion, Ray, burst into his chambers and screamed searching for the demonic monarch. "Sire, We're under attack!"

"WHAT?!" he roared.

"Approximately two hours ago, Mario was seen dashing through several of our worlds causing many deaths and much destruction. He was last seen in downtown Koopatropolis and was heading in our direction."

"Launching an unwarranted attack...they must have discovered my current project. Argh! I will deal with this myself. Tell the Royal Guard the Operation BJ is to be guarded at all costs. I will not tolerate failure."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

With that, Bowser stalked off towards the nearest transport pipe.


	2. Chapter 2

Luigi ambled towards his home with his hands in his pockets and he dreamily gazed at the sky as he walked. Looking at all of the Mario memorabilia always made Luigi feel good. He enjoyed his trips down memory lane.

 _Once long ago...long before Mario was a hero or even a plumber, long before Peach and Bowser...it was just Mario and Luigi. two young boys who spent their days playing all sorts of games of make believe._

 _"Ok, Weege. This time I'll be a...superhero! Yeah, that's good and you can be my trusty sidekick L-Boy! And we'll fly around like this..." Mario stuck his arms out and ran full speed making the whooshing sound of the wind flying through his cape that was a towel they found near the beach._

 _Luigi just nodded and hugged his towel like it was a security blanket. He smiled at his brother's idea and was about to join in when the blanket he was holding was snatched out of his hands._

 _"Well, look what i found, Wario! A baby and his blankie!" Waluigi cackled as he pulled the blanket out of Luigi's reach as he tried to reclaim it. "You want it?! All you gotta do is ask for it."_

 _"Knock it off, jerk!" Mario called about to rush over to help his brother when the rotund Wario snuck up behind him and took his towel too._

 _"Or what, shrimp?"_

 _"Stop being such buttheads and give us our stuff back!"_

 _"I told ya, if you want 'em back all you have to do is ask." Waluigi smirked as he pushed Luigi over. "I can't hear you!" he taunted._

 _"You know he doesn't talk. He's never talked before. You're just being a jerk!"_

 _"Oh yeah, I forgot. Silly me. He's not just a baby, but a **dumb** baby to boot. Aren't you guys like seven already?"_

 _"Maybe he just knows better than to talk to idiots like you! Now gives us our towels and get lost or..."_

 _"Or what?"_

 _Mario reared his arm back and looked as if he was about to charge Waluigi, when suddenly he spun on his heels and slammed his fist into Wario's protruding gut. As he doubled over in pain, Mario turned back to the main bully and gave a smirk._

 _"That does it! now you're gonna get it!" he said and pushed Luigi over to get to Mario. Luigi, caught off guard, fell to the ground and banged his head on a small rock that happened to be there. The second Mario saw the first drop of blood cascade down his brother forehead, all hell broke loose. Mario screamed and swung his arms wildly, knocking Waluigi to the ground. He just kept punching and punching. Wario, having regained the ability to breathe normally tried to pull the smaller boy off his friend but he just got caught in the cross fire. After he finally got tired, Mario finally let them up and kicked them each once more for good measure before watching them run off crying._

 _"Luigi, are you ok?! Lemme see it!" He finally rushed over to his brother who was silently crying his little eyes out. Mario picked up his towel and put it against his brother's head and rested his head against his chest._

 _"It's ok...I gotcha." he soothed. They stayed that way for a ew minutes until Luigi did something he'd never done up until that day._

 _"...Ma...rio" he whispered._

 _Mario just tightened his grip. "Don't worry, buddy. I've got you...always."_

As he reminisced, he was brought out of his thoughts swiftly when he heard a commotion in the nearby woods. He raced over to see what was going on and found an older gentleman running for his life from a group of Toadstools. Despite his apparent age, the man darted through the trees like an athlete and was making easy work of evading his would-be captors.

'This is my chance!' Luigi thought. 'I'll catch him and be a hero, just like Big Bro!' He rushed over to the path the older man was taking and stopped right in his path.

The man saw Luigi and immediately recognized him. When he reached him, he grabbed him by the arm and bound him by the arms.

"Don't follow me or this fellow will not be seeing another day!" he yelled at the group pursuing him.

"That's Mario's brother!" one of them yelled. "If something happens to him, he'll KILL us!"

"But Princess Peach made it clear that we're suppose to catch this guy and..."

"Take him!" the leader yelled, confusing his subordinates. "But just know that this isn't over, Musso. Not by a long shot. Orders are orders after all." He smirked and watched as Luigi was escorted away by the man called Musso.

They slowly took their leave, leaving Luigi in the hands of his captor. His mind was racing, fear evident as always. His breathing was becoming more and more erratic and he was searching his surroundings for anything to help him escape his situation. Gaining some courage he began to struggle and fight back, however, the hold that currently bound him, restricted his movement.

"Let go of me!" he shrieked, doing his best to sound authoratative.

"I will when I feel we are alone. Until then, please be patient with me. I promise you no harm."

"Why were those guards chasing you? What have you done?"

The man was hesitant for a moment, continuing their journey in silence. Finally, after a few minutes he responded.

"What do you know about the origins of the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"What does that have to do with..."

"Everything, just answer me."

Luigi pondered and pondered but he couldn't remember ever being told.

"I-I really don't know. My brother and I aren't from here."

"I'm aware. Your brother, 'The Hero of Mushroom Kingdom', he's called. Do you remember much from your childhood?"

"Why am I being interviewed? You never answered MY question!"

"Please, bear with me for a little while longer."

Luigi sighed. "What do you want me to say? I mean, we were kids and we weren't. My brother and I have been separated for stretches of time, but we're as close as twins can be."

"You know everything about him?"

"Yes."

"Everything?"

"What is your deal?!"

"What if I were to tell you that your brother is not only an awful abuser and possibly psychopathic, but is also in league with 'Princess Peach' and is responsible for the massacre and siege of a part of a neighboring kingdom."

"What?! You're crazy!"

"It's true...and I have stumbled upon all of the evidence. Now the monarchy want me dead."

* * *

"What is it this time, plumber?!" Bowser shouted as he made his way to the area of destruction.

"Do I need a reason to visit an old friend?" he grinned. His Italian accent was heavy and his smug grin permeated through his robust mustache. It made Bowser's blood boil.

He reared his head back and flames exploded from his mouth. Mario skillfully dodged and gave him the runaround for a little bit before going on the offensive.

"Your 'princess' isn't here!" he yelled as he dodged a flurry of kicks and punches.

"Of course not." he smoothly replied while delivering a kick that sent the reptilian monarch to the ground. "I'm here because you've been a hiding something from us. Something big, and I wanna know what."

"What goes on in my kingdom is none of your business! You'll do well to remember that!"

"Cut the act, Bowser. Just tell me what I want to know. You know how this will end. The same way it always does. You getting your ass kicked and more and more of your precious 'kingdom' crumbling away."

To that, Bowser roared and rushed at Mario, which was just what he wanted. Mario suddenly brought out a pair of electrifying handcuffs and slapped them on him. The jolt he received rendered him nearly immobile.

* * *

"You're crazy! My brother and Peach are nothing like that!" Luigi huffed.

"And you're sure of that?"

"Of course I am."

"Then why does Bowser constantly attack her and her 'nation'?"

"Because...because he's evil! That's what evil people do!"

"Did Mario tell you that?"

"..."

"At least listen to my story. If you're still not convinced, I'll be on my way and you can pretend you never met me."

When he didn't get a response, Musso began his tale.

 _Long ago, the worlds of Bowser's kingdom and the Mushroom Kingdom were one unified empire. Toadstools, Koopas and everyone else lived together under the rule of Bowser's grandfather, Emperor Regnis. It was not a utopia, but on the whole there was peace. Then, a small clan of creatures no one had seen before appeared out of nowhere. They called themselves humans. They had technology and weaponry that our citizens had never seen before. It wasn't long until they killed Regnis and took the throne for themselves. The ruling family were King Portabello and his Queen, Rosalind. They ruled as they wished with no real regards for their unwilling subjects. They did, however, favor the Toadstools. The queen found them to be 'cute'. As such they were treated better than the rest of the inhabitants, which caused unrest amongst them. Meanwhile, Regnis' oldest son, Riegel, gathered followers of his own and began to plan to retake his rightful place as Emperor. A civil war broke out. The Toadstools fought alongside the humans and everyone else, with Riegel. After many hard years and long, grueling battles, Riegel had defeated King Portabello. His wife who'd just given birth to a daughter was also killed. The child was protected by the Toadstools and eventually raised her as their own. To the disbelief of his comrades, Riegel not only spared the child, but came to an agreement with the Toadstools to end the war._

 _After taking his throne, the continent saw many transitions. Riegel produced an heir, Bowser Regnis II. Human technology was shared and new scientific discoveries were being made. However, the tension from the war still existed amongst the species and a true unification never happened again._

Luigi shook his head trying to process all of this new information. "But that doesn't explain how the Mushroom Kingdom was created."

"You're right. It doesn't. That's because there is no 'Mushroom Kingdom'. Still held in high regard amongst the Toadstools, that daughter of King Portabello and Queen Rosalind, or as you know her, Peach, has used her influence and education to slowly seize part of the empire rightfully under Bowser's rule."

"What?!"

"Peach is not what you think her to be. She's been using you and your brother to fight her battle of attrition. Her goal is simple; to claim what she feels is her birthright."

"But Bowser kidnaps her! He..."

"He kidnaps her and what? Has Peach ever come back harmed?"

"Well, no but...that's only because Mario..."

"You think in the time that it takes him to arrive to rescue her that Bowser couldn't have killed her if he wanted? He keeps her alive...because he loves her."

"Well, he has mentioned wanting to marry her."

"Exactly, which would not only unify the two nations but give them both what they want. For Peach, a legitimate title and empire to rule, and for Bowser, the love of his life."

"If that's true why wouldn't she just go with him?"

"Well, that's fairly obvious, my friend. She doesn't share his sentiment. In fact, her heart holds nothing but contempt for him."

"I can't believe this...but you said she's using Mario, so Mario doesn't know."

"He didn't at first, he's known for years now. Peach has promised to marry him should he succeed, making him King."

"...no. That can't be...It's not..."

"I'm afraid so. I take it from your reaction, you did not know."

"I didn't...Mario never told me anything like this!" he choked out. "Why should I believe you? Over my own brother?"

"Because I was there. I fought in the battles to help King Regnis reclaim the throne. I'm part of an underground militia who support King Bowser and hope to see him rule as his father and grandfather before him."

"How can you say that?! Bowser is mean, heartless and cruel! He destroys everything!"

"What has he destroyed? Before you answer, think back. Whenever you fight or your brother fight him, you go to him, correct?"

"Yes..."

"In his nation and you kill several of innocent bystanders and destroy many homes in the process. What ruler wouldn't fight back?"

"But he..."

"You've let your brother cloud your mind, Luigi. You are your own man. Think with your own mind. Feel with your own heart. There are many things that have been kept from you." He placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked as though he wanted to continue to speak, but something in Luigi's expression made him rethink it and he softly shook his head.

"I know this is a lot to take in right now, and I don't blame you if you don't believe me. Just know that justice will be served one way or another. All that was hidden will be revealed. I hope for your sake, you do not pay the price for others."

With that he dashed away. Luigi didn't have the heart to chase after him. His mind was too clouded.

* * *

Mario's white outfit faded and his normal attire returned, but was torn and burned in several places. Bowser was in a similar condition with cuts and bruises littering his body. Once Bowser regained a bit more of his movement, the two glared at each other, panting heavily.

"Tell me what I want to know!" Mario yelled once more, bracing himself to throw another punch. Bowser sluggishly dodged and dropped to one knee placing a hand on the ground. His head dropped and he looked close to passing out again. Mario began to walk over to deliver the finishing blow, when the ground began to glow.

"...this...is my house." Bowser panted not looking up. Suddenly his head shot up and he grinned at Mario. "...and you're not welcome here."

The earth beneath Mario exploded, sending the plumber flying through the sky, off into the horizon. Bowser let out one last sigh and dropped to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

A few days had passed and Luigi was shuffling around his house near the castle. Suddenly Toad came rushing towards the house at a breakneck pace. "LUIGI!" he yelled repeatedly.

Luigi rushed out and saw to his short friend.

"It's Mario, he's returned!" he happily cried. Luigi felt himself sigh in relief at the words and was about to rush towards the castle to see his brother...then the story Musso told popped into his head. "It can't be...he's wrong. He's got to be." he muttered to himself as he continued towards the castle.

 _'He went to her before telling me he was back...'_ a thought rang out in his head. He just shook his head as though trying to shake the thought from it physically and pressed on.

"What do you mean you couldn't get the information, Mario?! You couldn't find out anything?" Peach animatedly asked in a hushed voice. "He could be planning something! We can't afford him making any advances. You know how he is..."

"I know! I know!" He sniped back. His face then took a more seductive visage. "Look, I want to see you rule as queen more than anyone, but just give me a little more time. He got lucky this time, that's all." he placed a kiss on her the back of her hand.

"I'm counting on you." She softly whispered into his hair.

They were so caught up in their moment they didn't notice that the door hadn't been properly closed. They didn't notice a lone figure standing just on the other side. They didn't notice the crumbling of Luigi's world.

He solemnly and silently turned on his heels and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Luigi hadn't even recalled returning home. His body was numb and on autopilot. The next thing he knew, he was lying in his bed, fully clothed, trying to process everything he'd just witnessed. The brother he'd idolized and emulated for most of his life...was the true enemy. The kingdom he'd very often risked his life for was a sham. Luigi didn't know what to believe any more. He let his eyes slowly close and felt himself drift off to sleep.

 _'Come on slowpoke! Bowser's gonna win if you don't hurry up! If you're not up to this, you can just go home!'_

 _'I'm coming, Big Brother. It's just...this is a very steep ledge. I-I don't want to fall!'_

 _'You should have been working on your jumping while I was away.' He chided. 'What am I going to do with you?'_

 _Suddenly, he dashed on ahead. He was always ahead of me. Just out of arm's reach. I could never catch him, never be where he is, no matter how hard I tried. I dress like him, try to act like him, I even put up with this itchy mustache to look just like him._

' _Can't you go any faster?' 'We don't have time for another one of your little 'attacks', Luigi. Shape up or ship out.'_

 _'Huh? Oh Luigi, he'll be fine on his own, right? Can't say he'd be of much use anyway.'_

 _'Why doesn't he ever bring me to train with him?' I used to wonder. 'How can I be better... just like him?' That was all I ever wanted. I put him so high on that pedestal, I never saw the real him; what was going on before my very eyes._

 _'...think with your own mind, feel with your own heart.' Musso's words of advice called out to me. I'd never have known any of this had he not told me! I'd be happy if..._

 _'Do you really think continuing to live not only in a fog, but in someone else's shadow is happiness?'_ a voice rang out from out of nowhere. It was...his voice, but different somehow. Luigi whipped his head around in the darkness that had taken over. The darkness that was all too familiar.

Suddenly, another Luigi appeared from a bright green mist. It started out as a mirror image then slowly began to change. His mustache faded, his clothes changed, his hair grew a bit. But the changes weren't just physical. The copy stood straighter, walked more assuredly, and his eyes held a confidence that Luigi had never seen before.

 _'It's nice to finally meet you.'_ The other Luigi coolly stated. _'It's been long overdue.'_

 _'You're...'_

 _'I'm you. The you that should have been...the you that can still be.'_

 _'What do you mean? I am me!'_

 _'No, you're Mario's carbon copy. I represent your true self, the you you've buried for so, so long. You have untapped potential and abilities all your own, you've just never sought them out, preferring to have your brother's.'_

 _'…'_

 _'It's time, Luigi. Time to stand out on your own and figure out who you are. You can do it. You make a terrible Mario, but you're the best Luigi there is.'_

The copy of Luigi gave one last smirk then began to shift back into the bright green mist that he originated from. The mist enveloped Luigi; clouding his vision and affecting his breathing. Before he knew it he was struggling and fighting to get free.

"Luigi!" Mario yelled, trying to grab hold of his writhing brother. "Wake up!"

Luigi slowly returned to the waking world and took in his surroundings. He was in his bedroom, being held by the shoulders. Mario was watching him with a slightly annoyed glance.

"Which was it this time? A night terror or a panic attack?" he almost mumbled. Just as Luigi was about to answer, Mario stood and began to walk towards the bedroom door, as though he were already bored of the conversation. Luigi, as if on cue, hopped out of bed and followed.

"Uh...yeah. Just a nightmare. That's all it was. Sorry." He mumbled, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible..

"Anyway, I'm back from training." he announced through a sigh.

"Yeah, I noticed." he replied, a bit more sarcastically than he meant to. He just couldn't see Mario the same way anymore. There was a beat of silence between the brothers. Mario suddenly turned around and fixed Luigi wth a slightly confused glare.

"Want to hear about it?" he asked, as though he'd been waiting for Luigi to ask him all about it.

 _'For you to lie to me? No thanks.'_ he thought. "I'm actually going to grab a shower and head out for a bit. I've, uh, got some training of my own to do."

"Really? Well, you want me to come along?"

"No...I'll be all right."

"No you won't, but for your sake I hope you can handle yourself. I'd hate to have to bail you out again."

"Yeah...no one wants that." He sighed, making his way to the bathroom.

* * *

Bowser awoke in his chambers. He was bandaged and clean and currently had an ice pack on his head.

'Ray...' he spared a thought to his most trusted minion who was more than likely behind all of this, as his other subjects were a bit too afraid of him to touch him.

He gingerly made his way out of bed (which is difficult for someone of his size), and made his way through his enormous palace. After a few minutes, he'd made it to his research and development area, where the top minds of his nation were hard at work on his latest project. This was probably Bowser's favorite part of this and all of his other palaces. He would always slow down and look around and reminisce when he came here.

Bower's father, the late Emperor Riegel, was a huge lover of science and Bowser had inherited his father's innate curiosity about the world from him. He would assist his father with all sorts of different experiments. In fact, thoughts of those times with his father were what inspired his latest and greatest experiment so far.

Once they'd noticed their ruler's appearance, the scientists all faltered and bowed, only to return to their tasks shortly after.

"Status report," he bellowed. The nearest scientist came up to him with a clipboard and read off some numbers and figures. "All in all sir, the project should come to fruition within the next few weeks."

Bowser's heart soared at the news. His face broke out into an enormous grin and he was close to tears as well.

"Would you like to see it, Your Highness?"

"It?!"

"My apologies..." he bowed and cowered. He walked Bowser over to the vat where the experiment was being kept and he peered inside. Floating inside the tank of life giving fluid, was a baby. It had a shell just like Bowser's without the spikes and was curled in the fetal position attached to several wires and monitors.

"The future ruler of this nation is not an 'it'. This...is the Crowned Prince, himself."


	4. Chapter 4

When Luigi emerged from the shower, he was not surprised to find that Mario was nowhere to be found. Had he been he would have been shocked at the sight before him. Luigi was no longer wearing the family overalls and hat and he'd shaved off his mustache. It was like looking at a completely different person, which is what he was going for. He stared at himself in his mirror and even he had a tough time recognizing himself.

He stood in the only clothes he owned that weren't overalls. A bright green hoodie adorned with the letter 'L' that he kept for the winter and an ordinary pair of bluejeans. His brown shoes were traded for a pair of green and white sneakers. Overall, he looked to be a normal young man in his mid to late twenties.

He gathered other necessary materials and silently set off on his journey, not even bothering to tell anyone he was leaving. 'It's not like they'd care anyway,' he sadly thought as he made his way out of his front door.

Just as he was getting far enough from his house that he couldn't see it anymore, Luigi began to panic.

 _'What am I doing?! I can't believe I'm doing this. I-I can't do this...not alone. What if something bad happens... I can't...'_

As these thoughts raced through his mind, his breathing became erratic and he fell victim to yet another panic attack. As his vision became blurry, he droped to one knee and clutched his chest. Just as he was about to lose conciousness, his inner voice called out to him again.

 _'Stand up.'_

 _'I-I can't, this is all wrong. I'm not Mario...'_

 _'You can and you must. We are not weak. Take deep breaths and calm yourself.'_

 _'But what if...'_

 _'You won't know for sure until you go.'_

Luigi's breathing started to even out. He stayed motionless for a few minutes and almost stood and darted back home. But he knew...somehow just knew that his inner voice was right. He had to keep going.

Luigi made his way, not entirely sure of his destination. He'd left behind everything he knew to be home and was off not only in search of a new one, but his place in the world as well. He'd been traveling for roughly two weeks, when his first obstacle made himself known.

"Well, well," a nasal voice called out from the trees above. "Look who we have here! And all by himself! Does big brother know you're out?" Waluigi mocked.

Luigi decided to try to keep walking. He wasn't in the mood for anything this guy had to offer. Unfortunately, he wasn't making it optional. Waluigi threw a couple of bombs right in front of Luigi, blocking his path.

"Don't you know it's rude to ignore someone who's talking to you?"

"What do you want?"

"I was just in the neighborhood and saw you, figured I'd take you down now that you're out in the open like this alone."

"Look, I wasn't bothering you so just..."

He was cut off by a punch to the gut. Luigi coughed and tried to catch his breath. He didn't need this. Not on top of everything else. Anger at his situation, his life, his enemy...they all bubbled and churned within him. Before he knew it, the air around him changed. He got to his feet and launched himself at Waluigi headfirst, knocking him into a tree. He landed on his feet and glared at his foe with a malice that has never been seen on his face before.

"...just so we're clear," he said, green electricity crackling in his hands and he got into a fighting stance. "you asked for this."

Leaving Waluigi battered and bruised somewhere in the forest, a more confident Luigi continued ambling along, still with no real destination in mind. He was so lost in his self-congratulatory thoughts, that he ran right into someone. Picking himself up off the ground, he saw that it was one of Bowser's citizens. Once they made eye contact, the turtle demon jumped back in fear.

"Please, don't hurt me. I didn't mean to...I didn't see you! I'm so sorry!"

"Whoa, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you!" Luigi yelled, but halfway through the sentence, the Koopa was gone.

 _'He was afraid of me...terrified.'_ Luigi thought. He looked down at his hands and stared at them like they were on fire.

'... _you kill several of innocent bystanders and destroy many homes in the process.'_ Musso's voice echoed in his memory.

A sense of guilt crept around his heart like ice, chilling him to the bone. He was always so afraid of Bowser and his citizens. He used that fear and his brother's example to hurt and even take the lives of so many without a second thought. His brother would even praise him for it; tell him that he was taking care of the 'monsters'.

 _'What if...what if we're the monsters?'_ he thought as he stared at his hands as though they were covered in fresh blood. _'What have I done?'_

Luigi let the tears filling his eyes silently fall as he sank deeper and deeper into self loathing. After a while he came to a decision.

 _'I-I have to go see Bowser.'_

Bowser was still in the research lab, his eyes transfixed on the little life in the tube in front of him.

' _He's perfect.'_ he wistfully thought to himself as he gently caressed the glass. His jade eyes scanning the being before him; from his little tuft of red hair, to his little claws, Bowser already loved every inch of his son and couldn't wait to hold him in his arms.

He was broken out of his reverie by his advisor, Ray, frantically rushing through the lab trying to find him.

"YOUR MAJESTY! YOUR MAJESTY!" he yelled.

"What?! What is so important? Is Mario back?"

"N-no, Your Majesty...it's his brother."

"His brother? Oh yes, the timid one in green. He shouldn't be too much of a threat."

"That's just it, Sire...he says he's not here to fight."

"What?!"

"He's requesting an audience with you."

Bowser was confused. This had to be some sort of trick. Why would the brother of his worst enemy want to speak with him? Bowser would not be fooled.

"Fine, if he wants to talk, we'll talk." He coolly responded and followed Ray to the chamber the guards had taken a less hostile than expected human.

Luigi fearfully looked around the cell he'd been led to immediately upon arrival into Bowser's main palace. He immediately tried to plead his case, to let them know that he meant them no harm, but they were hearing none of it. He really expected it and went along as quietly as possible.

As he took in his surrounding an odd sense of familiarity washed over Luigi. Frangments of memories danced in his head. Feelings of pain, fear, and oddly a slightly good feeling he couldn't place were all jumbled in his mind. He stared at the wall across from him for what seemed like ages until a sudden blast of fire caught him off guard.

He turned and spotted the King of the Koopas standing before him, eyeing him menacingly.

"King Bowser, I..."

Bowser launched another fire blast directly at his prisoner.

"Wait! Let me explain!" he screamed as he ducked into the furthest corner of the cell.

"You think I'm stupid? What else would bring you here? You and your brother are quite the little sneaks, but I won't be fooled. I'll take care of you the same way I took care of him a few days ago."

"No! Please! You-you don't understand! I'm here to apologize!"

"I...wait. You what?!"

Luigi then got on his knees and bowed. "I want to formally apologize for my actions up until now. I know that no words can heal the people I've hurt or repair the damage I've done to your nation, but I don't want to be your enemy anymore."

Bowesr and Ray looked at each other in disbelief. He turned back to the green clad man before him.

"Y-you're serious?"

"I-I am. I've been blindly fighting for too long. I've recently been made aware of the true history of the Mushroom Kingdom and the real reason my brother fights you. Because I'd idolized him for so long, I never thought to question his actions...or mine."

"You've just learned of this? How?"

"There is apparently an underground militia dedicated to seeing you fully 'claim the land that is your birthright'. I met one of the members, Musso, and he explained everything."

"Musso?" Bowser almost whispered as a look of recognition flashed across his face. "He's still alive?!"

"Yes. He managed to escape by taking me hostage."

"He must be in his late eighties by now. You were taken hostage by an old man?"

"With all due respect, he was very spry for his...wait, you know him?"

"He's...an old family friend. So you say he told you the story of Peach and the Mushroom Kingdom." Bowser said through a smirk as he folded his great arms over his chest. Luigi was terrified. Here, the enemy he and his brother had been at odds with for so log was standing right in front of him. He found it very hard to not look as frightened as he was.

"Y-yes..." he stuttered.

"...and of Peach's parents?"

"Yes."

"I see. So..what exactly do you want from me?"

"I-I'm not sure," he honestly replied. "I just felt so...bad for what I've done. I didn't..."

Bowser eyed the human before him carefully. He seemed to be genuinely telling the truth and seems sincere in his apology, but trust is not something easily earned.

"I-I...I'm not entirely certain. After hearing...everything, I left and I don't want to go back. I guess I just wanted to let you know that I won't be on their side anymore, not that I was of much help before."

"...and what will you do now?"

"Well, if I make it out of here alive, I don't really know."

"Why should I believe you?"

"W-What?"

"You claim to no longer fight for your brother, but I have no proof of that. Many of my citizens have met their demise at your hands. I won't risk their lives further by blindly taking the word of an enemy."

"No, you're right. I suppose it may have been foolish to expect any different. After all the pain we've…I've caused. I just didn't want to be a part of that any more. I don't want to be like him…not anymore. It's just…so pathetic, really. I spent so much of my life being fooled. Trying to be just like him. I couldn't even do that right. Always the weakest, the most afraid….Maybe that's why I came."

Luigi shakily stood and tears began to run down his cheeks.

"Emperor Bowser, in an attempt to atone for my sins against you and your Empire, I wish to offer you my life."

"Excuse me?"

"I know that it can't come close to making up for anything, but I-"

"You really are pathetic." Bowser snorted. "You wanna die so badly, then do it yourself."

Luigi dropped to his knees again and Bowser stormed out of the cell with Ray rushing out after him.

They made it out of the dungeon area before Ray got up the nerve to make his voice heard. "What should we do with him, Your Majesty?"

A long silence followed by a long drawn out sigh. "I don't know, Ray. Honestly, I'm not sure why I didn't just kill him. He's one of them so it has to be a trick, right?"

"He seemed pretty sincere. He even offered his life."

"That's another thing, who does that? Does he have no pride? No sense of self-worth or preservation? What sort of fool willingly walks into enemy territory and tells their enemy that it's fine to kill them?!"

"Yes, but Majesty, if you take everything he said into account, it adds up. Had you noticed how different he looked to his brother? As crafty as Mario can be, his brother has always been...different."

"So you're saying you believe him?"

"I'm saying, his words seem to ring true, your Majesty."

"That still doesn't tell me what I should do. I owe him no favors and if what he says is true, death would be a relief. Plus, if Mario did discover that I killed his brother that would only fuel more vicious attacks on the Empire."

"You are probably right, Your Majesty."

The ruler of the demonic nation let out another deep sigh. Then, inspiration struck. "But, I think I just found a use for him."

"Majesty?"

"What do you know of chess?"

"I'm not sure I follow, Sire."

"To topple the King, or in this case, Queen, taking out a few pawns is good, but capturing a knight is even better."


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Bowser made his way back down to the dungeon. He reached his most recent prisoner's cell and peeked inside. He saw the young man lying on the cell floor, staring at the ceiling. If not for the slight rise and fall of his chest, he'd have thought him dead. He opened the cell door and the inhabitant jerked into the sitting position.

"I'll offer you a deal. In exchange for a place to stay and forgiveness for your transgressions, fight alongside me."

"I-I..."

"During your time here, you will live here with me under close supervision. You will not be a prisoner, but you will be monitored and if any betrayal is sensed, you will be killed immediately."

After a beat of silence, Luigi found his voice. "I may not agree with his actions or what he's become, but I don't know if I can fight my only living relative...I suppose that just leaves..."

"Enough. I won't be your easy escape from a life you can't handle. You want to die then die being of use to someone for a change. Die on your feet, fighting until the very end. You don't want to go back to the Mushroom Kingdom, and if they find out why you came here, they'd treat you as a traitor and an enemy anyway."

Luigi's eyes widened, he'd never been spoken to that way before.

"Do you really think I could be of use to you?" Luigi asked. "I'm not as strong or as brave as Mario."

"You also don't seem to be as treacherous and dishonest as him either. You can be trained. I think you could surpass him if you'd stop pretending like he's a god."

"Surpass him? No, not someone like me. I've never been good at much of anything. I just…think I shouldn't exist anymore."

"That weak mindset will be the first thing to go. Let me make myself clear. No matter what you, your brother or anyone else thinks, I am not some bloodthirsty villain waiting for the next chance to kill. You don't have a reason to live, I'm giving you one. You can either accept my offer or leave my kingdom, but like I said. If you want to die so badly, do it yourself."

Luigi was silent for a long time. He looked as though he may be considering doing just that. So much time had passed that Bowser almost turned to leave the cell when a small voice caught his attention.

"Why? Why won't you kill me?"

"You are of use to me. That's all. Having you on my side could finally be the chink in Mario's armor." the monarch stated matter-of-factly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, honestly, it feels good to be of use to someone." he sadly admitted, the sarcasm in his voice catching even him off guard.

 _'Am I actually considering this? I can't fight Mario, my own brother...'_

 _'So instead you'll watch him as he continues to kill and destroy for his own selfish purposes? You've always wanted to be a hero, here's your chance. This is our path, let's start walking.'_

 _'This is...too much. I mean it's just more fighting only this time, people I've gotten to know and love will be hurt. I don't think I could handle their blood on my hands. Besides, fighting has never been my strong suit anyway. Either way, death is coming. Why not now?'_

'Did you or did you not save Mario from being trapped in that haunted mansion?'

'...yes, but-'

'No. No buts. Look, I'm not entirely thrilled about the idea of suddenly fighting for Bowser either, but I prefer it to you...to us just giving up before we even get started. After everything we've been through, we at least deserve the chance.'

"I don't think I can but, if you think I can be of service, I'm yours." Luigi said, raising his head to look Bowser in the eye.

"Fine. Ray!" Bowser called over his advisor. "Recruit an advisor for Luigi. Make sure they know that he is to be treated as a comrade but watched very closely. Also, prepare two of the chambers in each of the castles. One for his personal use and one for training," He turned back towards Luigi. "Training begins at dawn and will go on until I see fit. Meals will be provided for you as well as a stipend to spend as you please. Once your room is set up here, Ray will show you to it. Once you get settled, I suggest getting a good night's rest, you're gonna need it." He smirked and left the cell.

Ray faltered for a bit and watched Luigi for a second. "His Majesty has put a lot of faith in you. You must be a very special person. Please...don't fail him." With that, he graciously bowed and left Luigi alone to get accustomed to his new home.

Luigi awoke the next morning to find an unknown Koopa gently shaking him.

"Good morning. I am Rubeus. His Majesty has assigned me to be your advisor and has sent me to collect you for training, sir."

"Hm? Yeah, alright," he frantically replied as his brain replayed the events from yesterday to try to get him up to speed. He got up and began to get dressed when he was suddenly stopped by his new assistant.

"Forgive me, sir," Rubeus called somewhat hesitantly making his way closer to the human. "His majesty has requested that you wear these," Rubeus said holding out a pair of

spiked wristbands that looked like Bowser's.

"Uuuh, ok" he hesitantly complied. Once he'd finished getting dressed, he followed his advisor down to what looked to be the castle's courtyard. It was absolutely massive. A large expanse of land with freshly cut grass tinted a slight orange by the light of the rising sun. As he approached he saw Bowser's back as he was staring off into the horizon. A gentle breeze tousled his ruby hair gently and Luigi noticed that he had never seen the demon king so...docile.

Alerted to his presence by the grass being crushed under his feet, Bowser finally turned and faced Luigi.

"Well, first day of training. You nervous?" Bowser called out, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Luigi truthfully responded.

"Good. You should be." He then crouched down and launched an immediate attack. Punches began flying and Luigi barely had time to dodge.

 _'He's quicker than he looks...'_ he thought while frantically trying to regain his footing. He was being repelled further and further back, until finally he lost his balance and fell all together. He held out his hands to cover his face and waited for the next hit to land. When it didn't, he hesitantly opened his eyes and saw Bowser reaching out a hand to help him up.

"Lesson one: be on guard at ALL times. Your enemy will always be looking for any opportunity to take you down. Never give them that opportunity."

Luigi nodded and shakily took the offered hand. He got to his feet and began to dust himself off.

"Also, I noticed you were afraid. That means you were in fear for your life. Which means you must want to keep it. Therefore, I don't want to hear any more about me killing you or you wanting to die, am I clear?"

Luigi just nodded his head in shock.

"I see you've got the gauntlets on," Bowser hurriely tried to change the subject. "Make sure you never take them off. They were designed specifically for you to use in combat."

"Really?"

"Yes, they're more than a fashion statement," he chuckled. "With those on, you can sustain your fire blasts for longer periods of time as well as refine them and form lightning. They also increase your upper body strength."

"Whoa..." Luigi looked at his wrists in awe. Suddenly, he became contemplative. "Why are you doing all this?"

"I thought I explained...you are an asset to me that I will utilize to defend against my biggest threat."

"No, but why are you really doing this? It can't just be that. I mean, I was expecting you to treat me more like a servant or prisoner."

Bowser sighed. "Yeah, you and most people would."

Sensing that Bowser was planning on ending the conversation there, Luigi pressed on. "...just what is your goal?"

"I figured that question would come up..."

"I can't...won't help you kidnap Princess Peach or do harm to the Mushroom Kingdom without provocation."

"I'd assumed."

"And I did mention that I wouldn't be able to actually kill my brother...so what is the goal you want to achieve?"

"For right now, your priority is protecting my country and my interests. Your brother and the Mushroom Kingdom are not my only enemies, just the most pressing at the moment."

"...at the moment?"

Bowser sighed once more and sat down on the ground beckoning for Luigi to do the same.

"Recently, I've been developing something in my labs, something the Mushroom Kingdom has somehow gotten wind of and perceive to be a threat. They know nothing of the project itself, only the importance of it to me and recent skirmishes have broken out because of their attempts to discover and destroy my work."

"Is what you're working on a threat?"

"...that depends on your interpretation. They'd most definitely see it that way. Bear in mind, I'm only sharing this with you so you have an idea of the gravity of the situation. If you tell anyone, I'll make you suffer for a long time."

Luigi hurriedly nodded in understanding. "I effectively severed my ties with them when I came here and agreed our arrangement."

Bowser just gave one last hard look and continued.

"I've...produced an heir."

". . . huh?"

"Using my DNA and the most sophisticated cloning technology, I've created a child. A child who will succeed me on the throne."

"You made a kid?"

Bowser braced himself for a lot of different reactions; disgust, horror, disbelief, but eh response he got was something he never saw coming.

"Congratulations! You're going to be a dad! That's awesome."

"Uh..I yes, well...thank you."

"Well, is he or she born yet?"

"No...not for another month...you're taking this awfully well."

"Am I? Isn't it normal to celebrate someone's impending parenthood?"

"I suppose..."

"Sorry," Luigi looked down at his hands embarrassed. "Maybe this is a little weird coming from me. I just kind of got caught up in the moment, I guess."

"No, you're fine. It's just...you reminded me of someone. That's all. I, uh, appreciate it."

"All right, enough talk. Back to work!" Bowser barked as he jumped to his feet. Once, Luigi did the same, Bowser got back into his fighting pose and ordered for Luigi to do the same.

"Why are you standing like that?!" Bowser asked upon seeing said fighting stance.

"This is just how I usually..."

"Get beaten up? Your stance and posture are horrible, your arms look about as sturdy as cooked noodles and you're shaking like a leaf. I feel like if i blew hard enough, you'd topple over."

"I'm sorry, I just..."

Bowser just sighed and walked over to Luigi. "Feet shoulder with apart, back straight, bend your knees and lower your center of gravity. And for crying out loud will you stop fidgeting?!"

"I-I can't help it. I'm nervous."

"How you managed to defeat so many of my people, I'll never know. You're going to have to get over that. Nerves are one thing but you're a mess. Didn't that idiot brother of yours teach you anything?"

"Mostly stay back and out of the way. Everything else I kind of picked up on my own."

"Boy, have I got my work cut out for me," he grumbled with his forehead in his hands. "All right, chin and hands up..."


	6. Chapter 6

_Two months later_

Training was beginning to have the desired effect. Luigi flinched and cowered less. His movements were more forceful and precise. He jumped higher, ran faster and hit harder. He could launch several fireballs at once and could produce lightning in an instant. The changes didn't stop there. He spoke more confidently. He was still timid and didn't say much without someone else speaking first, but he was more sure of himself.

The two just happened to be in the middle of a sparring match. Bowser rushed at Luigi and slammed his fist forward. Unexpectedly, Luigi crossed his arms and blocked it only to be slightly pushed back. In one fluid motion, he grabbed the demon king's wrist, turned around and lifted him from the ground and slammed him. Hard. Bowser, now on his back, quickly recovered and retaliated with a burst of fire from his mouth, effectively getting Luigi away from him and giving him a chance to right himself. Luigi waved his arms and released a barrage of his own patented green flames while also charging forward to make his move. Bowser followed suit and what followed can only be described as a flurry of martial arts prowess. Kicks and punches flying from all directions, all gracefully dodged and sidestepped or even counteracted. Finally Luigi slammed his fist into the ground causing a huge boulder to pop out of the ground. Using the momentum he spun and launched the boulder with a kick the likes of which Bowser had never seen, thus taking him off guard and leaving him with a huge rock in the face. He shakily got back on his feet.

Bowser and Luigi stood on the training field panting and dripping with sweat.

"Let's wrap up training for today," Bowser panted.

"Yes, sir." Luigi obediently responded, equally out of breath. "Hey…Bowser?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for…everything."

"I didn't…"

"You saved me from myself. I mean, I really didn't see a life for myself anymore when I showed up here two months ago. I mean, it's hard to believe it's only been two months. I never thought I could be…like this; this strong. It's hard to put into words any better than that, but I feel better about myself oddly enough and it's all because of you.

Bowser was stunned into silence. He'd never been on the receiving end of a speech like this before. Someone actually thanking him for something and not running away from him in terror.

"Thank you for your words. I'd be wrong to say that this hasn't been a somewhat enjoyable couple of months for me either, I suppose. Whipping you into shape wasn't easy and we've still got a long way to go, but I think it's been worth it. Now, stop getting all sappy and rest up, I've made sure dinner is waiting for us when we get back and I'd like to eat sometime this decade." Bowser then turned and the pair made their way back to the main palace.

As they walked, Luigi just looked up into the sky. The sun was just fully over the horizon and the sky was filled with large fluffy clouds. A soft breeze blew between them and Luigi took stock of everything in that moment. This time a month ago, he'd never imagine that the sky in Bowser's kingdom could be so beautiful, that the area within the monarch's domain held the same beauty as the rest of the world. He never thought he'd be sitting next to said monarch discussing a budding friendship and training to become his guard.

The first week was brutal. In the span of two days, he'd had seven panic attacks and Bowser just wouldn't let up. He made him run faster and longer than ever before, jump higher, punch harder...by the third day, he wasn't sure Bowser _wasn't_ trying to kill him. Then, on the fourth day, Bowser did something Luigi never expected; he ordered for him to rest and had Rubeus make sure he was comfortable and was healing properly.

 _'I can't train you if you're too broken to move,'_ he gruffly replied when Luigi asked about it, but every training session afterwards the King Koopa made more of an effort to slow down and make sure Luigi was able to keep up. He alternated between drill sergeant and harsh Phys. Ed. teacher. Never letting the gruff façade slip too far, but then the praise would come. He'd land a hit or use the correct form and he'd be rewarded with "Wow, that was almost decent." or "You _can_ be taught!" followed by the smuggest grin Luigi thinks he's ever seen. As a result the panic attacks were less and less frequent. He shook less. He moped less. With Bowser keeping him on his toes, he hardly had time to be inside his head, which was definitely a change of pace.

He knew that someday and someday soon, he'd have to face his brother in battle. That, of course, would always trigger a bit of an episode. The thought that he'd have to fight against his only living relative and fight for the other team was overwhelming sometimes. But, Luigi had a strong sense of what was right and he knew that what Princess Peach and followers did was wrong, what the humans of the past did to all of the demons of the nation was wrong, and the actions of his former hero, Mario, were wrong. Before he didn't have a reason to fight other than to impress Mario and be just like him. Now, he has something to protect, people who will depend on him, innocent people with no stake in the war of attrition. In that moment, Luigi felt more confident in his decision and his resolve became iron clad.

* * *

Bowser watched as the curious human stared off into space. This human was an odd one indeed. He's too kind. He's too forgiving. Too trusting. He's more than he'd ever thought a human could be, and this human seemed to consider him a friend. Bowser convinced himself long ago that he had no need for friends, a lie he told himself to hide himself from the pain of judgemental eyes shunning him based on his appearance and to hide the pain of losing his two only real friends. Bowser wasn't always this way. He remembered a time before he became the feared and respected ruler of the Koopas. A time when he was just a crowned prince who was forbidden from making friends with commoners. A young man, who had the future of a nation and the hopes of his father resting on his shell. A child who was shunned or instantly feared by those from neighboring countries solely because of his appearance. He hardened and hid his heart away from all of that. That is, until his father's friend Musso took hiim under his wing.

Musso was unlike the other humans he'd heard stories about. Musso fought alongside his father against the King and Queen of the 'Mushroom Kingdom'. He and his father would tell story after story about their escapades during the battles. Once Regnis had recovered his father's throne, Musso was made the leader of the Militia and his right hand man. He always treated Bowser like he was a nephew and helped him get into mischief of his own, much to his father's annoyance.

Then, one day, Musso and his father had gotten into a huge argument. He'd never seen the two so harsh towards each other. Regnis accused his old friend of trying to put a stop to "the most revolutionary experiment of our times" to which Musso responded by calling his father "a sick and cruel monster" words that Bowser had heard from humans before but he never thought he'd hear them from him. Not too much longer later, Musso was gone and he'd apparently stolen his father's experiment, as well. Regnis died not long after from an unrelated illness, but he cursed Musso's name until his dying day.

It was then that Bowser's hatred for human really began to take shape.

"Enough talk!" Bowser snapped himself from his thoughts. "We're out here to train and that's what we're gonna do! Off your butt, lazybones." he gruffed, but sent a playful smirk to let Luigi know he wasn't being too serious.

Luigi hurried stood and mock saluted. "Yes, sir!" he chuckled, and the two resumed the grueling training session.

 _'Maybe...just maybe, this one's different.'_ he thought as the duo resumed training.

* * *

"We've searched everywhere for him, Mario. It's been months! I think we have to just...let it go." Peach softly suggested to the man before her.

"No! He's out there somewhere! He wouldn't have been beat so easily!" Mario frantically denied, whirling around to face his princess.

"I don't want to give up any more than you do. But, there hasn't been any trace of him since he disappeared. The toadstools have searched high and low. I hate to even think this, but we may have to face the fact that he may be..."

"No! He can't be! He can't have..." He broke down in sobs and mourned the loss of his twin brother, his companion, and his number one fan.

"I should have stopped him...I should have gone with him.." was all he murmured for days. As more and more time passed, Mario became more and more of a recluse. He didn't talk to anyone other than Peach. He didn't do anything other than spend hours in his brother's bedroom staring at old photos and reminiscing.

 _Years and years ago..._

 _"Mario, can you come here for a second?" Musso called out to him. It had been a while since he'd seen the man who appeared suddenly one day on the island. Before that, Mario never knew there were things that looked like him, having spent his life amongst the Yoshi. Musso was the first one to call him Mario and always came with different gifts and books._

 _'I wonder what he brought this time!' he thought excitedly as his little legs rushed him over. Once he was close enough, he saw that he was carrying someone his size...who looked like him. He tilted his head in confusion and before he could ask anything, Musso gently leaned forward and allowed Mario to get a closer look for himself._

 _'His hair is like mine! and so is his nose!' he thought has he gently ran his fingers through the sleeping child's hair._

" _This, young one, is your brother. Your twin baby brother, Luigi." Musso's husky voice whispered, doing his best not to wake the child in his arms._

 _"...Brother?"_

 _"That's right. A brother is someone you look out for, play with, and have all sorts of fun with."_

 _Mario gently nodded in understanding. "Can we play now?"_

 _"Not right now. He's very tired. He also may be a bit shy. He's been through some sad and scary times, so he may be a bit afraid of us."_

 _"But I'm not scary!" Mario piped up, forgetting he was supposed to keep his voice down. Luigi squirmed a bit, but didn't awaken and Mario clasped both hands over his mouth._

 _"I know, buddy. But the...people he was with, they were scary. Very scary. So we have to do our best to make sure to make him smile as much as we can, ok?"_

 _Mario just nodded, not wanting to make any more noise._

 _'I'm going to be the best brother ever!' he excitedly thought._

Mario opened his eyes and realized he'd fallen asleep in Luigi's bed again and must have been dreaming.

'...the best big brother ever!'

Mario punched the nearest wall and began to grieve all over again.

* * *

Meanwhile on the training grounds of the Vulcanrian Palace...

Bowser and Luigi were once again facing each other each breathing and bleeding heavily and barely standing.

"You've come a long way, human," Bowser smirked at his pupil.

"Couldn't have done it without you, Your Majesty," he mockingly replied. The two were just about to call training quits for the day when Ray came running into the arena.

"Your Highness! Master Luigi! Wonderful news!" he yelled as he approached.

"Yes, what is it?" Bowser huffed, clutching his side where Luigi landed a very well timed burning kick.

He then looked around to make sure there were no extra ears. "Operation BJ is ready to go into effect, sire."

Bowser's eyes widened greatly. "Really?! I..what are we waiting for?!" He yelled. He turned to run in the direction of the lab, but his feet gave out from exhaustion and he was about to hit the dirt. Suddenly, Luigi appeared directly below him.

"Easy there, big guy." He grunted, adjusting Bowser's considerable weight on one of his shoulders. "All right, let's go meet your kid."

Bowser's admiration for the human grew just a bit more in that instant.

Slowly but surely, they got to the lab and was greeted by the sound of a baby crying. It was the most beautiful sound Bowser had ever heard. They made their way to the source and Ray brought chairs for them both to sit in.

"He's..." Bowser started but faltered when he got his fist glimpse, but his awe overcame him.

"He looks just like you, sire," Ray commented.

"Strong pair of lungs like you, too." Luigi joked. "So what's the little guy's name?"

"Well, I was going to name him after me, and it's customary for the royal family to have second names with an 'R', because of our first monarch, Emperor Regnis. But..."

"But?" Luigi and Ray chimed in.

"I was thinking...instead of a name with an R...I wanted a named with an L...like Luigi."

"You don't mean...you want to give your son my name?"

"Why not? My son not good enough?" Bowser smirked.

"I...I've never had any _thing_ named after me, let alone anyone. That honor has always gone to Mario. It got to the point that people thought our last names were Mario. To have someone think so highly of me to do something like this...well it's new. If you'll be happy with it, it would be an honor." Luigi said, wiping away a stray tear.

Ray was full on sobbing in the corner and Bowser just clapped a claw on the human's shoulder. He turned back to his son and picked him up for the first time.

"Welcome to the world, Bowser Luigi Koopa Jr."


	7. Chapter 7

One night, Luigi was taking one of his late night strolls through the Palace. The place was so enormous that each time he went, he got lost, but also found something completely new and fascinating. Luigi had been here before as an enemy but somehow taking in the ambience never really occurred to him while he was panicking. The details in the patterns along the walls and even on the torches the illuminated them were works of art. the Koopa insignia and other symbols he couldn't recognize adorned almost every piece of furniture in sight, but it was always in a small and subtle area; one you'd miss if you weren't looking closely. After a few minutes he heard the footsteps he'd been waiting to hear.

Ever since he'd felt comfortable enough to stroll through the castle on his own, Rubeus, his advisor would always be about ten steps behind him at all times. Never close enough to see, but he knew who it was by the gait. The first time he'd realized it, he had flashbacks of his time in that mansion and had his first panic attack in what had been a while. Each morning, when Rubeus would collect him for training, he'd never say more than necessary and never made eye contact. All in all, not surprising so he mentioned it to Bowser in passing. Then he found out the reason why. Rubeus had a cousin that lived in another part of the Empire. They were as close as siblings and even lived together...until their home was destroyed during one of Mario's quests to retrieve Peach. His cousin was in the house at the time, he was instantly crushed. Rubeus was devastated.

The guilt that he had been working so hard to live with flared after hearing that. He couldn't imagine having to work for the human who is related to your cousin's murderer. The young Koopa assured both Luigi and his King that he held no ill will towards Luigi, but he knew that wasn't true. he was the way Rubeus would watch him from the sidelines during training; watching him with such intensity and fury that it threw off his concentration on several occasions.

Luigi slowed his pace to make his steps completely silent. His plan worked because before he knew it he'd come face to face with his assigned advisor who hadn't intended to bump into the human if his shocked face was any indication.

"Uh...hi, I mean good evening...Rubeus." Luigi stuttered.

"Good evening, sir. May I be of assistance to you."

"No no, nothing like that. I just...just thought maybe we could. I don't know talk for a bit."

"Talk, sir?"

"Yes, uh, get to know each other."

"I assure you, sir. I know enough." he said and his eyes looked angrier than they had a few seconds ago, but the mask of professionalism was still firmly in place.

"Oh well, I uh..." he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, eyes darting around trying to steady his nerves for this conversation. "I just...I know you're not a fan of me and I get it, I really do. I want to apologize, not that I think a simple apology could possibly make up for...but I-I don't know where I'm going with this."

"I appreciate your words, sir. But it's as you've said, no words can make up for what I've lost... what was taken from me. "

"I completely understand if you don't want to work with me any more. I get it, I'd hate me too if...scratch that, I hate me, too."

"Sir?"

"I'm so sorry for everything. There's no excuse, no reason I can give that would make it ok. I let people convince me of a lot of things and because I did so many people have gotten hurt. i was always weak willed and weak minded. Believe me, I would trade places in an instant if it would bring everyone back."

Rubeus just stared blankly while Luigi spoke, not betraying a single emotion.

"Your king was really thinking outside of the box when he brought me on board. Look, all I really wanted to say is that I'm sorry and I understand why you hate me."

"You are not mistaken, sir. I will admit I do harbor some...harsh feelings towards you, but moreso towards your kin. I saw the kind of person you were when you first arrived, and I was confused. How someone who is afraid of his own shadow able to match against Emperor Bowser, himself. However, his Highness has explained everything and while I don't fully trust you, I unquestionably trust my King. Therefore I will fulfill the duty that he has assigned me to the best of my abilities. I appreciate your sentiments and ask that we do not discuss this any further."

"Yes, yes of course. I'm sorry." With that, the two silently continued their walk through the halls to their respective bedrooms.

* * *

Half a year of relative peace had passed. There were no more attacks from either nation and life gained a sense of normality. That is until...

"Sire!" Ray burst into the Royal Chambers to alert his king. "Mario has returned and..."

A shrill cry rang out.

"Ray, you'd better have a good excuse for barging in here like a fool. I'd just gotten B.J. Down for a nap!" The proud, yet exhausted parent groused. Then he keyed in to a word that was just said...a name he hadn't heard for a while. "Did you say...Mario?"

Luigi was playing in the castle courtyard with some of the local children. He was a huge hit with the younger children who had never seen a real human up close. They heard the terrible stories but they were revealed when it turned out Luigi didn't spit poison or have a second head specifically for eating children. what started out as an audience for his solo training sessions turned into a huge game of Tag with the sound of laughing and screaming children filling the air. When the children no longer found him to be a threat, the populace of Koopa Kingdom warmed up to Luigi too and started treated him well. He had become pretty well liked and respected as the King's first and only Royal Knight, a title he'd earned by facing off against other threats to the Koopa Kingdom. He found a new job, a new home and a new life under Bowser, but the past has a way of catching up to you.

A huge explosion happened somewhere in the distance, getting everyone's attention. Luigi closed his eyes and focused. Suddenly, a bright green cloak appeared around his neck and after making sure the children got to safe areas, he took to the sky off into the direction of the blast.

"I see you haven't lost your touch since I've been gone," Mario snarked while throwing several punches at the surprisingly agile King of Koopas.

"Not like I had to, you seemed to have slowed down a great deal." He replied, his face stone serious. "This attack is unwarranted! I and the people of my nation have done nothing to you!"

"What? Don't tell me you think we forgot about you! We will claim this land for ourselves and Peach and I will rule it all."

It was then Bowser noticed a green beam of light soaring towards them. He looked disappointed, but continued anyway. "There's one thing you hadn't counted on, Mario..."

"Oh and what might that be?"

"Hi." a voice called out from the air. Mario looked up and all the color drained from his face. It was as if he were seeing a resurrection take place, because as far as he knew, he was.

Luigi landed between a stunned Mario and an irked Bowser.

"Now what's the point of having a Knight, if you don't let them actually fight?" He asked.

"...I didn't know if you were ready for this." Bowser sheepishly responded.

Luigi just nodded and turned back to Mario, who was staring as though he was afraid what was in front of him would disappear if he blinked.

"Lu-Luigi? Y-You're alive?! Oh my god! Luigi, my baby brother! You're..." he faltered when he saw how different he was. His mustache was gone, and so were his overalls. He was dressed in a white suit that could have passed for a tuxedo with green spiked wristbands, and a flowing cloak around his neck that swayed in the breeze. His eyes were no longer large and full of joy, but stern and focused.

"What kind of trick is this?!" He yelled at Bowser in revulsion. "What have you done to Luigi?"

"Mario, he hasn't..."

Mario rushed up to Luigi and gripped him in a fierce hug. "You remember me! That's great. Don't worry, we'll break whatever spell he has over you and then you can come home with me. I missed you so much! I thought you died, everyone did!"

Luigi shrugged his brother off of him.

"Mario, I'm not brainwashed. This is me. The real me."

"No! You can't mean that. Why would you fight for him? He's the bad guy!"

"You're sticking to that lie, huh?"

"W-what..."

"I heard you...just now. In fact, I found out about you and Peach's plan to take over this nation a long time ago. It's why I left."

"I...how did you? I-I.."

"So you don't deny it. Finally, we're getting some truth out of you. I blindly fought alongside you, thinking I was being a hero just like you. We would save the Mushroom Kingdom from Bowser's evil clutches once and for all! But it wasn't the Mushroom Kingdom that needed saving...was it?"

"Luigi, I..."

"Was it?!"

"...no."

"You say you missed me...did you really just miss having your puppet around? Your doormat? Your yes-man?"

"NO! That's not it at all! We're brothers, Luigi. Twin brothers. You're taking his side over mine?"

"Name something brotherly you've done for me. You always did your best to make me feel like a sidekick, so I wouldn't steal any of your fame. Made sure I knew my place. Tell me how important I was to you back then!"

"Now wait a minute! I never told you you had to do anything you didn't want to do!"

"You didn't have to! The lengths I went to to get your approval and respect...and for what? For what, Mario?!"

"Ok! I get it! I was a bad brother. I hid things from you and treated you badly sometimes, but at the end of the day I'm still the only family you have! And what about you?! You let me believe you were _dead_ for almost a year! Do you have **any** idea of what I went through?"

"You didn't seem to really care if I was there or not. I didn't think it mattered if..."

"Of course it mattered you idiot!" Mario let out a sigh, took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair. "Look, I know I wasn't the best brother. I did my best! I mean, it was just so hard. You were afraid of your own shadow and I was stuck taking care of you..."

"Gee thanks, great apology," Luigi sighed.

"It's the truth! Honestly, I don't know how you survived with out me. But it's all fine now, just come home and things can go back to the way they were!" Mario said, holding out a hand for Luigi to take.

"I don't want that! I don't want to go back to hurting the people here. I don't want to go back to trying to take something that doesn't belong to us. I don't want to go back to being...just Luigi."

"Who else would you be?"

"You don't get it, I just..." Luigi let out another long sigh. He turned to bowser who was still in a fighting postion, in case things went south. He silently motioned for Bowser to help him, but the Koopa ruler just slightly shrugged his shoulders in response.

Luigi turned back towards Mario and sighed one last time. "I don't want to fight you. We have had some good times and fond memories. However, if you decide to fight against Bowser and the Koopa Kingdom, then you'll be fighting me too."

"This can't be happening. You've changed..."

"Yeah, I stopped trying to be you."

Luigi had never seen so much negative emotion on his brother's face before.

"T-This isn't over! Not by a long shot! Until we meet again, Traitor." Mario spat.

"Mario!" he called after his brother, but it fell on deaf ears. He watched as he jumped away.

"Well...that was intense." Bowser commented, placing a claw on his friend's shoulder.

"I appreciate you trying to protect me from that, but I think it needed to happen." Luigi almost whispered.

"Perhaps you're right. Come on, let's head home. B.J.'s probably hungry by now." With that, the two headed back to the Palace.

* * *

"Mario...please, calm down!"

"Calm down? My brother...my OWN BROTHER has decided to go off and join that slimy, evil bastard and you want me to calm down?!"

"Look, Luigi's never been able to make a decision without you before, what makes this time so different?" The princess asked the infuriated man currently scorching areas of her garden.

"I...don't..."

"He may be being controlled, dear."

"But he said..."

"Would a brainwashed person KNOW that they were brainwashed? I mean come on, Luigi isn't the hardest person to convince to do something. Remember his little stint as 'Mr. L'?"

Mario blinked a few times then nodded in agreement.

"You're right, but this is even different from then. The Luigi I just saw looked...so different."

"Hm, what if that isn't him after all?"

"What?!"

"Bowser's crafty and also skilled in magic and science. Making a copy of Luigi wouldn't be too difficult for him."

"But why Luigi? And if that's not him, where's the real one?!"

"Mario..."

"Don't say it! Luigi may have been...a bit afraid of everything, but he wouldn't be taken down by some old guy who happened to hold him hostage. I've taught him better than that."

"Then what do YOU think happened?" she asked, slightly averting her gaze.

"I don't know!" He pounded on his head with his fist. "I just want him back! I need him back, Peach."

"Then we'll get him back!" she said, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "But first, you have to deal with the copy."

"Yeah...Bowser's gonna pay for making a fool outta me!"

* * *

Luigi, Bowser, and B.J. were all sat down down to dinner. Bowser was trying to get food INTO B.J.'s mouth, but so far was only able to get it in his hair, on his chest, on his cheek, and a little on the floor. The kid would not sit still. Distracted as he was, he still noticed his friend pushing his fork around on his plate, not really paying attention to the world around him.

He picked up a roll and threw it at the human's head.

"Hey...wake up." he barked as the pastry made contact.

Luigi just rolled his eyes in the direction of the source of the flying baked good. "Did you seriously just do that?"

"What? I can't be the only one with food all over him. You want to talk about what's buggin' you?"

Luigi just sighed.

"Just so many things..."

"All right, itemize them. It's what I do when I'm stuck."

"Ok, first. I feel guilty for...I guess, making Mario upset. I mean, I don't regret my decision, I just wish...he understood why what he was doing is wrong."

"Well, I can tell you that you can save your breath there. He's been at it with me for so long, he's got the throne on his mind at all times. He's managed to convince himself that I'm a villain."

"To be fair...you do kidnap Peach a lot."

"Just taking what's mine...or what should be. What's next?"

Luigi just shook his head, mentally putting a pin in that one to revisit at a later time.

"I'm really just amazed at how I've changed in such a short span of time. It's three months shy of being a year away from Mario and my old life and...I'm stronger, faster, and more sure of myself than I've ever been."

"Because you're not depending on anyone to come save you. Going out on your own is an important part of growing up. You can't learn how to defend yourself if you're never allowed to. You won't know how to handle fear if someone chases away the demons for you."

"I guess I have you to thank for that."

"I merely gave you an opportunity. My desires were completely selfish. My goal was to use you against Mario, point blank. If you were any other human, I would have killed you on sight." the ruby haired ruler huffed.

"Uh huh" Luigi shook his head, not beilieving a word.

"But...I'm very glad I didn't, because you're all right to have around."

"Oh how you gush!" Luigi smirked. Another thing he picked up with Bowser was sarcasm.

"Anything else going on in that big head of yours?"

Luigi just rolled his eyes and continued.

"I guess I'm just worried about...what lies ahead."

"What do you mean? You're a Royal Knight for THE largest Empire in the world and you've got a best friend and godson and a whole bunch of other things right here, I'd say you're set."

Luigi chuckled. "I guess you're right. I just hope...I hope one day that Mario and Peach see the error of their ways. I just want this fighting to stop."

"It won't stop. Not until I marry Peach and your brother is incapacitated or develops a brain."

"Why are you so fixated on someone who treats you like garbage?!" Luigi huffed.

"I could ask you the same thing..."

"Ouch...fair point. But, you've got to know that her feelings won't change."

"You don't know! She could fall madly in love with me! She, B.J. and I could become a happy family!"

"Do you hear yourself? That's insane!"

"Why is is so hard for you to believe that she could love me? Why's that so hard for everyone to believe? Because she's so beautiful and I'm..."

"No, hey, that's not it at all! I'm basing this off her actions, not your looks. You're taking this the wrong way!"

"Am I? Face it, Luigi. People like me don't get to fall in love, that's what the world teaches. I'll never be anyone's dashing hero. I'll never be anyone's first choice! But, I know I can get Peach to see how much I care. How well we'd get along!"

"Why?! Why do you want her?! She's trying to take over your country!"

"Yeah, but..."

"She has her army, including Mario, constantly working to see you dead! Open your eyes! What would possibly make you think she'd change her mind?"

"The fact that B.J.'s her son..."

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"...the D.N.A I used...it wasn't just mine. Peach is Bowser Jr.'s mother."

"I can't...Why...How...THIS IS INSANE!"

A shrill cry cut off the yelling and everyone turned to face B.J. Bowser picked his son up and carried him off to bed. Luigi plopped down in his seat in complete shock.


	8. Chapter 8

_Roughly two years ago..._

It was the anniversary of Emperor Regnis's death and as per tradition, Bowser soothed his broken heart by looking old family phots in the lab; their favorite shared place in the palace. Hour after hour whizzed by as he looked at photos of his first successful experiment; a model volcano, his first failed experiment; an experiment dealing heavily with electricity that caused his first explosion, and so many more. Pictures of his smiling as he looked over his father's shoulders and some of his father ruffling his hair while they laughed about something he can only vaguely remember now. He even looked through pictured of Musso that his father hadn't managed to destroy in his rage against the human.

When Musso first walked out of their lives, taking his father's most prized experiment with him, Bowser had been just as hurt and angry at his father. But whenever he would look at the pictures, he would just feel sadness and miss the man who had been like an uncle to him. Because his mother wasn't around, Bowser's family was just his father and Musso. It was all he ever knew for as long as he could remember. Whenever he would get lonely or his father would succumb to his heavy workload and later his sickness, he would take out those pictures and talk to them as though he was still there. He did the same with pictures of his father once he eventually passed.

His visits to the labs were less frequent around that time, but every year on the anniversary of his dad's death, he'd make time and just wallow in his misery for a while.

He looked at the pictures of him and his father and he would long for a kid of his own to maybe recreate these moments. Then, he'd get even more depressed. The only person he'd want to have a child with doesn't even want to be in the same room as him. His viceroys, the Koopalings, as they were called were young but they weren't his children; they didn't share his DNA. He wanted someone to tuck in at night; to hold when they were scared; to giggle and pass the time with. Bowser wanted an heir. Seeing as how things weren't going as well for him romantically as he'd like, Bowser being Bowser, decided to take matters into his own hands.

Present day...

Bowser watched his son's chest rise and fall and he peacefully slept. He couldn't tear himself away. he knew there were so many things he needed to do, so much work piling up, so many functions he'd missed with one lame excuse or another. He was just enamored of the little one in front of him that he couldn't stand to be too far away. He'd bring him to various meetings, despite the protest of his viceroys, the Koopalings. He kept a baby monitor in his office and if Junior made so much as a sound he'd be in his bedroom in an instant. Luckily Ray and Luigi were very good at somehow picking up the slack. Ray would show Luigi how to handle certain thins and he'd take to them like he'd done them his whole life.

Before Luigi had shown up on his door step, Bowser couldn't really recall hearing his voice all that often. He was cowering somewhere or doing his best to look like he was helping Mario. These days, though, Luigi had proven he's got not only a silver tongue, but quite a good head on his shoulders. He was great at helping solve territorial disputes, financial problems, even matters dealing with trade and commerce.

Not only that, he seemed to be almost as fond of Junior as Bowser himself. There were many times he'd see Luigi sneaking inside the baby's room and play peek-a-boo or reading a storybook to the prince.

'I wonder if this is how Musso was when I was a baby,' he absentmindedly thought while Luigi paced the room trying to get the crying infant to settle down. Then, he remembered how hurt he felt when Musso just...left. Stole his father's greatest achievement, called him just about every name in the book, and stormed out of their lives forever.

'May history never repeat itself,' he whispered to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

_'...take a few of these GrowShrooms.' Peach said kissing her warrior on his cheek. "With your enhanced size, you should be able to distract Bowser long enough while I get to Luigi. Let's hope we can get through to him._

"I hope this plan works..." Mario sighed, eating one of the magic fungi. He suddenly grew taller and wider and stood taller than Bowser. He made his way into one of the hub cities of World 3, the Land of the Skylands. He made quick work of demolishing a few buildings and going on a rampage.

According to plan, Bowser appeared from one of the transport pipes a few moments later.

"Would you give it a rest already?!" Bowser yelled. He then launched into attack clawing at whatever part of Mario was closest.

The green light zoomed through the sky and Luigi touched down a few meters from the battle hoping to catch his brother off guard.

"Hi, Luigi," a sickly sweet voice called. Luigi turned and there stood the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Peach...why are you here?"

"We're here to bring you home, silly. You don't really like working for mean, old Bowser do you?"

"Since when does what I like matter to you?"

"What do you mean?" she said in her most innocent voice. "I've always cared about you."

"Sure you have," Luigi rolled his eyes

"I know that's just whatever spell Bowser has you under talking. But we'll fix that right up." She smiled and pulled on his wrist. "Now come with me and we'll get you out of here.."

Luigi snatched his arm away. "No! Like I told Mario, I'm not here against my will."

"I know it may seem that way, but trust me. This isn't like you at all. But we'll break you free of whatever spell he has you under in no time!"

"You're not listening! Let go of me!" he yelled as he once again broke free of the Princess' grasp.

Peach looked surprised.

"Luigi, you have to fight this...whatever it is. You don't belong here! You belong with us back in the Mushroom Kingdom."

"I never belonged there. I was just there because that's the only place Mario could keep me under his thumb."

"That's not true! Your brother loves you! We all do! Besides, you don't know what Bowser and his minions are really capable of. These...monsters took my parents from me when I was just a child. I never got a chance to get to know them..."

"Yeah, neither have Mario or I...no excuse to try to commit genocide."

"You don't understand!"

"For the first time in my life, Princess, I do. I've never felt more capable before. I'm not as brave or as strong as Mario, but I finally realize I don't have to be. We're twins but we're not the same. I finally learned to love myself because no one else was going to."

"You're wrong! We all love you Luigi! Come home, please!"

Luigi rapidly shook his head. "It's not just about that. I've learned things about you and your 'kingdom'. I've done things and hurt people all in the name of something that shouldn't exist in the first place."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, I know about your parents and how they tried to take over this land; how they killed Bowser's grandfather."

"How did you...? Who...?" Peach gasped for a minute before realization dawned upon her. "That's right! Musso was the one who kidnapped you! Where is he? Is he with you? What else did he tell you?"

"You know him, too? What else have you been keeping from us?"

"Luigi, you don't understand. There are some things that were kept from you for your own good."

"For our own good?! What...?"

Explosions that boomed in the distance came closer and closer and Bowser and Mario's battle headed in their direction.

"Please, Luigi. I don't have time to explain. You just have to trust me."

Luigi was shaking with rage.

"Trust you?! You've been lying and keeping things from me for as long as I've known you. You've had us kill innocents for you and you want me to trust you." He yelled, summoning fire from his hands.

"Luigi, please! I can explain! But now is not the time to..."

Mario was sent flying and landed right between the two. He quickly got back up and watched as Bowser landed with a giant crash very near him.

The two combatants were panting, bloodied and bruised and standing near their allies.

"Where have you been?!" Bowser shouted at Luigi, not taking his eyes off of his opponent.

"I was a little distracted...by your girlfriend."

He was slightly confused until he finally looked up and saw Peach standing before him. "W-What...Why are you here?"

"She was trying to get me to go with her."

"What?"

"I said," he yelled, getting louder and louder so Mario could here his every word. "The Princess came to kidnap me! All of this between you two...was a distraction."

"Why couldn't you have just gone with her?! We're trying to help you can't you see that?!" Mario yelled, jumping to his feet.

"I keep telling you, I DON'T NEED HELP! Open your eyes, Mario."

"My eyes are open! I see my brother and the son of a bitch who's turned him against me!"

"If you're so sure I'm brainwashed...fight me."

"What?" Mario gasped.

"I didn't stutter." Luigi raced over and landed a punch right beside Mario's head, the air pressure alone nearly knocking him backwards.

"No, I don't want to hurt you! You have to fight this, Luigi! Come back to me."

"You always were a terrible listener." Luigi unleashed a peal of lightning aimed directly between his brother's feet. "Well, listen to this: Until you get your head out of your ass and understand that I'm me, you'll be my opponent."

"No, the real Luigi, he'd never raise a hand against me. He's never swear or look at me with so much anger. Peach was right! You are just a copy. Bowser created you in his lab, didn't he?!"

"I'm starting to see why you continue to buy into whatever Peach is selling. Your sense of reality is warped. You see what you want to see...just like someone else I know!"

"Is now the time for this?" Bowser yelled.

"Mario, I've changed. The world I once knew...it was a lie. Because of that lie I've done some terrible things. Of course I'm not the person you remember. You couldn't see me because I was constantly in your shadow. I don't love you any less. I was very disappointed and hurt, but now I just pity you. I see there's more at work than what I first thought, but you have to know that I still love you." Luigi proffered his hand to help Mario up, smiling gently at his fallen hero.

Mario smacked the hand away. "Nice try, fake. You almost had me." He then sweeped Luigi's legs from under him and was poised to step on him when his foot made contact with a very spiked shell.

"Don't tell me you forgot about me!" Bowser roared, blasting flames at the giant.

"Mario!" Peach called from a grassy hill a bit of a distance away. Her hair and dress swaying in the breeze. "Retreat!"

Mario nodded and turned back to the duo. "I'm coming back for you..."

"I'll be waiting." Bowser growled. Luigi watched as Peach summoned great white wings that carried he and her away.

Bowser stomped over to Luigi and tried to put a hand on his shoulder, but was shrugged off.

"Just...don't." Luigi muttered before shooting off into the sky. Bowser just sighed and began to make the trek back home.

After soaring throught the skies for a few hours to clear his head, Luigi returned home and made his way through the castle. He walked as though he weren't really aiming for any destination, just admiring the art on the walls. He ambled along until he came upon a room; a very familiar room. He quietly opened the door and peeked his head inside. He tiptoed over bassinet in the center of the room and looked down into it. Surprisingly, the occupant was wide awake, silently wriggling around, eyes dancing around watching the world around him.

"Hey there, little bambino! You should be asleep by now." He softly said, picking the child up. He then silently held the young monarch in his arms and took in his features. His crystal blue eyes shimmering in the moonlight currently shining through the window. His rounded cheeks were so smooth. He had more hair on his head than he had at birth and it was just as fiery as his father's.

"This is a crazy world you've gotten yourself mixed up in, little guy. Everyone's insane...myself included. I just hope that we can provide some sort of happiness for you," he whispered as he began to gently rock the child to sleep. "I may not agree with how you got here, but I'm glad you are. You may be just what your Papa needs..." He placed a soft kiss on his godson's forehead and the child snuggled closer to him in response. He stayed that way until he finally drifted off.

Just then, footsteps began to ring out in the hallway. Luigi carefully put the child back to bed and went out into the hall. He stepped out and his eyes met the bright green ones of his friend. Bowser opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced but a gesture Luigi made. Luigi led him away from the room and they went to the nearest balcony. The clear, starry night and a soft breeze made for a stunning backdrop.

"Luigi, I..."

"Everything's so messed up." Luigi interrupted, back turned to the monarch. "I want to be able to help, because you **all** need help, but I don't know what to do or what to say to fix this...any of this."

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about B.J., I just..."

"I'm not upset about you keeping it from me!" Luigi spun on his heels and finally made eye contact. "I'm upset that you did it in the first place! Taking someone's DNA and creating a child in the hopes of that person falling in love with you is a very bad and very crazy idea, Bowser! How could you have possibly thought that was going to work?"

"That wasn't my plan...at least not at first." with a huge sigh, Bowser walked over and rested his arms on the balcony. "It's lonely being a king, y'know? Everyone expects so much from you and put you on so high a pedestal, you never get to be treated like an equal. Respect and love aren't the same thing. Plus, I wanted a family. My dad and I were very close. I wanted that again. I wanted...I wanted a chance to be like him and to have someone to laugh with, teach things to, someone I could just be me around. I only used Peach's DNA because I had her captured at the time."

"Even so..."

"I get it! It's wrong and creepy and everything else, but he's here now, Luigi. He's here and I don't regret my decision for anything in the world. I've got someone to devote myself to...all of myself. Not just as a king, but as a father, a mentor, and everything else."

Luigi just sighed. "Ok, I understand. I love the little guy, too. My concern is this unhealthy obsession you have with Peach. What is it about her that you like so much?"

"We were both pretty young when we found out that we were to married off to each other. Before that I had a pretty bad experience with humans. My father's best friend, who helped him reclaim his throne, was a human. In fact, you met him. His name was Musso."

"That old guy?"

"Yeah, he and my father were pretty close and he treated me like I was family, too. We did everything together. Then, one day, he stole my father's greatest experiment, my father's 'greatest gift ever' for me and stormed out of our lives. I found it hard to trust or even like humans at all."

Luigi nodded in understanding and continued to listen.

"Then, seemingly out of nowhere, my father decides that he wants me to not only marry a human, but the daughter of the ones who stole his throne in the first place, so of course I was against it. I remember having such a temper tantrum and Ray trying to calm me down," He chuckled at the memory.

"Once I saw her, though, it was like everything around me faded to black. Our eyes met and...I couldn't even think right. She took one look at me and gave me that soft smile. She was a little older than me, but she was always willing to play and talk and laugh with me. Before I knew it, I had fallen for her. When I told her, she told me that she didn't think we could ever be happy as anything other than friends. When I asked why, she just giggled and walked away. I was devastated. I tried being nicer, I tried smiling more, I even tried to cover my horns and try to look more like a human, but she still would just shake her head and act as though my feelings were silly. With Musso's betrayal and now this, I started to hate that I was born the way I was. I hated not being what they wanted. So I decided that I would make her see. Make her love me."

"Hasn't happened yet, has it?"

"No, but you came around, so it's not impossible."

"Different circumstances entirely. All humans aren't the same, no matter how hard we try to be."

Luigi turned and looked up at the moon. "Look, I'm sorry to hear all of that, but your son needs you to be a stable and well adjusted person, or at least try to be. You can't bring him into the middle of all of this, it's not fair to him. You need to get past this, Bowser. For your family's sake if not your own. That's what you signed up for by becoming a parent."

Bowser sighed and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. He nodded in agreement, but said no more on the subject. Instead, he asked, "Have you ever thought of having a family?"

"Me? Nah, I'm too...I wouldn't do it right."

"How do you know?"

"I don't have any experience with parents...good or bad."

"But you're so great with B.J..."

"Because he's not my kid. I get to spoil him and play with him and teach him stuff, but ultimately, he's your son."

"What about falling in love? Don't you see that happening for you?"

"As of right now...not a chance. From what I've seen it makes you do some pretty dumb things."

Bowser once again hung his head.

"Look, I want you to have your happy ending almost as much as you do. You just need to realize that that ending won't include Peach. Just like mine may not include Mario. But..."

He walked over and placed an arm on his friend's shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure you're included in mine."

Bowser began to chuckle to himself.

"What?" Luigi asked.

"I just can't believe how much like my father I am, that's all."

Luigi clued in to what Bowser meant and what it meant to him. "I will do everything I can to never betray your trust."

"I know," Bowser smiled. "Because if you do, I'll eat you."


	10. Chapter 10

"Ok, so plan A didn't work," Mario said as he paced the corridor of Peach's castle. "What now?" He stopped when he realized the princess was distracted.

"Peach," he called, snapping her back to reality. "What's wrong?"

"The old guy that took your brother hostage was Musso, Mario."

"What?! Are you sure?!"

"From what Luigi knows, it couldn't have been anyone else."

"Do you think he knows about..."

"I don't think so, but who knows if he's still in contact with him or not. I think we should tell him. It should come from us."

"No! We can't. If he's not being brainwashed, then we can assume he already hates us from keeping things from him. Who knows how he'd react."

"We can't keep this from him forever. If he doesn't trust us, he'll never come back."

"Oh don't you worry. We're bringing...my brother back. No matter what."

* * *

Luigi found himself waking up sometime the next afternoon and after a quick stretch and shower, he headed down to the dining hall. As he made his way, he noticed everything was decorated in a way he'd never seen before. The torches that lined the halls were lit instead of using the electricity. There were special symbols under each torch and a large orange and red bow. He found this to be true all over the castle. Once he made it to the dining hall, he spotted Bowser feeding his son (with less difficulty than last time).

"Finally awake? I didn't beat you up that bad, did I?" Bowser smirked as he took notice of his human companion.

"In your dreams you might have." He chuckled. "What's with all of the decorations?"

"It's for the Blaze Festival...and you have no idea what I'm talking about," he faltered after a look of sheer confusion appeared on his friend's face.

"Uh, no..."

"Keep forgetting you haven't been here that long. The Blaze Festival is our annual celebration of fire."

"You guys celebrate fire?"

"Not in the burn down villages sort of way." Bowser said, seeing that look in Luigi's eye.

"We are fire demons by nature, at least in this World. We celebrate the flame and pay respect to it. From the magma that powers our cities through geothermal electricity, to the fire that we breathe; fire sustains us. As a fire user, I thought you'd be more aware of that."

"It's different for us...Mario and I are the only humans who can control fire, and even then we have to eat a certain plant to do so."

"No you don't..."

"Yes, we do! There's a magic plant that grows throughout your kingdom actually that we use. Even turns our clothes white."

"But you've been using fire this whole time without it..."

"But that's because of the gauntlets...right?"

"The gauntlets were designed to enhance powers that were already there. If you weren't a fire user, they wouldn't have any effect on you."

"But Mario can't..."

"You're not Mario. Interesting...I wonder what else you can do."

"Hey now! I'm not an experiment, so don't get too excited."

"Not even one or...ten little experiments?"

"No!"

"You're no fun." Bowser gruffed and turned back to his son. "Isn't that right? Uncle Weege is no fun!"

Luigi just shook his head. "So anyway, tell me more about this Festival. I didn't even know you guys had holidays."

"Oh yeah, we've got tons. The Blaze Festival is more of a Vulcanrian holiday, as we have the largest concentration of fire users, but there's also the Splash, Blizzard, Zephyr, Terra, Forest, and Steel Festivals, which happen through out the year. We also celebrate my grandfather's, my father's, mine, and now this little guy's birthdays. Pretty standard really."

"Yeah, in the Mushroom Kingdom there's, of course, a holiday celebrating Peach and there's one for Mario, but other than that...there aren't any set holidays. But they never really need an excuse to party."

"There's a holiday for Mario?"

"Yeah. Mario Day. Everyone dresses up like him and there's always a ceremony with a banquet and everything. It's loads of fun."

"...so Luigi Day is when?"

Luigi burst out laughing. "Yeah, that's funny. My history should tell you that there's no such thing."

"But you're twins...you share a birthday!"

"Oh Mario Day isn't our birthday, it's just a day they chose. We don't know when our birthday is."

"Ah..." Bowser faltered. "You said you never had any parents, so it was just you and the fat one?"

Luigi nodded. "for as long as I can remember it's been the two of us. Then, he met Peach and...rescued her for the first time." he said, awkwardly ending at the mention of rescuing Peach. "There was one other girl he liked...Paulina, I think. Never knew what happened to her, though."

"I see." The Koopa King shortly replied, very much avoiding eye contact. "Well, anyway, that's why all these decorations are up," he concluded, effectively changing the subject.

"Ok, well, I've never had a problem partying. Sounds like I'll be doing a lot more of it now. So what all does this Blaze Festival entail?"

"Oh...uh, well..." Bowser began to explain the customs and traditions of the Koopa Empire to a very willing student.

* * *

The streets were bustling with people in traditional garb taking in attractions like fire dancing or street vendors selling customary dishes. Koopatropolis was aglow and the festive nature only increased once it was discovered that the Emperor and his entourage Were making their rounds.

"This is great!" Luigi said, having a bite of a grilled sausage with a special chili sauce.

"You know you've been here for almost a year now, why didn't you think to ask about any of this stuff sooner?" Bowser asked as they made their way through the crowd that seemed to part just for them.

"I've never been a big 'ask questions' kind of guy. Hence, most of my life up until now..." he chuckled. "I've been all throughout the Empire with Mario, but we never really stopped and became tourists. So the number system, is that something you actually use or does each place have a name?"

"My empire is broken up into eight continents. There's World 1: the Grasslands, World 2: Desertia, World 3: the Aqua Isles, World 4: The Eternal Forests, World 5: Zephyr Towers, World 6: Glacia, World 7: Alloy Acres, and World 8: Vulcanria. From there, each world is divided into cities, counties, etc. Koopatropolis is the capital of Vulcanria."

"Those sound better than World such and such, why do you number them?"

"My empire is vast and has many sublevels, even though I only deal with matters that can't be solved by the local government, it still is a lot to go through. After a while I just did it for ease sake, because the paperwork became so monotonous."

Luigi chuckled. "So each world has their own customs and traditions like the Blaze Festival?"

"Of course! The citizens of my empire are varied and have adopted their own cultures and histories while still respecting the overarching customs."

"I never really thought everything was so...complex here. Then again, I suppose I wouldn't have believed there was beauty here...not unless I was told to think otherwise."

"Well, that's the old you. Stop being so hard on yourself. Everyone here loves you! Right, people?!" he shouted and a sea of citizens all whooped and cheered for the Royal Knight. The applause and cheering and positivity was for him, just for him.

"Well, I love you all too!"

"You're one of us! Don't you forget it." Bowser clapped his Knight on the back. They continued through the city taking in the sights that could only be seen on such an auspicious occasion.


	11. Chapter 11

Luigi was training alone in the courtyard one sunny afternoon. His employer and best friend, Bowser, was on a diplomatic call to Desertia. Apparently, the viceroy, or Koopaling, in the area was having trouble handling a small crime wave and was looking to have the Emperor quell the masses, as it were. He'd taken his son with him, so that just left Luigi alone with the staff and Bowser's advisor, Ray taking over in his absence.

He was learning how to maneuver with his new armor and ramping up his offense when a white envelope gently fell from the sky and magically landed right in front of him.

He knew exactly who it was from and was very tempted to just incinerate it on sight. Then he remembered, the last time he'd spoken to Peach; how there seemed to be something she wanted to tell him. His curiosity piqued, he hesitantly opened the letter.

 _Luigi,_

 _I hope this finds you well and that you are thriving. I'm afraid that there are matters we must discuss and I hope that you will hear me out. Your brother doesn't know about this, I'd like it to just be us. Please meet me near the border of World 1-1 this afternoon. Please, what I have to tell you won't be easy, but I feel you should know more about Bowser's family and their ways._

 _-Princess Toadstool_

Luigi read and reread the letter and debated going for quite a while. In the end, he decided to go and hear her out. Peach had never been knowingly cruel to him and she seems to want to make something known. With his mind made up, up summoned his uniform and cloak and with it, flew off to his destination.

After about an hour of flying, he finally made it to the Grasslands and realized that as large as this place was, finding Peach may not be all that easy. His problem, however, was solved when a huge gust of wind kicked up just as he landed and when the wind died down, there stood Princess Toadstool herself.

"Luigi, thank you for coming," she said with a sad smile.

"I can't be gone long, so I hope we can make this quick."

"Of course, let's find a place to have a chat, shall we?"

The pair went into a local cafe and were both terrified and honored that the Emperor's highest rannking Knight was in their establishment. Once they sat down, Peach worriedly began brushing imaginary dust from her dress and began straightening it as though she was trying to steady her nerves.

"Peach," Luigi said, slowly losing his patience.

"Yes, of course, I'm sorry. It's just...this isn't easy. I suppose the best way to tell you is to just do it. Please don't interrupt me until I've finished."

Luigi only nodded in response and folded his arms.

"When I was a little girl, Bowser and I were friends. We played together and had marvelous adventures around our respective castles. We were playing a game of hide and seek with his father's friend Musso. Musso and I were hiding from Bowser and we'd hidden in his father's laboratory, knowing it would be the easiest place to find us. He wasn't great at hide and seek and would pout for hours if he lost, you see. Anyway, while we were hiding, Musso and I made a discovery. Bowser's father had been doing experiments on a young infant human."

At this point, Luigi's eyes went as wide as dinner plates, but he forced himself to continue listening.

"Thinking that there must be some misunderstanding, Musso swore me to secrecy and assured me he would talk to the King and get it all straightened out. A few weeks went by and things were getting more and more tense between the two adults. I did my best to smile and pretend like everything was all right, but that was around the time Bowser developed a bit of a crush on me. Trying to maintain our friendship with all of this on my mind wasn't easy. On top of everything, the Toadstools were becoming more and more afraid of me going over there. At this point, I didn't know about what my parents had done so their mistrust was always lost upon me. Every time I saw Musso I would ask about the baby we found, and never got any good news in response. Bowser's father and his top scientists and magicians were experimenting with infusing the baby with Koopa DNA while subjecting it to horrible test and experiments. Having had enough, Musso decided to rescue the child and take him somewhere safe. This caused a falling out between The King and Musso and both the King and Bowser hated and mistrusted humans and Toadstools alike. Musso searched high and low for the baby's family but he only managed to find the child's twin brother who'd been found on the Island of Yoshi and rasied as one of their own."

Finally, Luigi began to put the pieces together.

"Now that the brothers, at that time around the age of 5, were together, they were given the names Mario and Luigi. Luigi, I'm so sorry that we kept this from you, but we thought it for the best if..."

"No, that...that can't be true. You're saying that I was an experiment? You can't be serious."

"Bowser never knew, but it was why Mario and I were hesitant to let you fight him in the first place. You've always needed us to protect you and now is no different. Come home, Luigi. Please."

"Mario KNEW?! All this time, Mario knew and didn't tell me? Didn't tell me that I'm not his..."

"Oh no Luigi, you are Mario's brother! We analyzed your DNA a long time ago. It...just isn't a full match. You're not identical twins anymore, you're fraternal twins."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing! My whole life...is a lie! You and Mario have been hiding so many thing from me and now you just want me to trust you and come back to...you know what? No. I can't deal with this." With that, Luigi darted from the cafe and took off in the direction of Vulcanria.

* * *

Bowser, with Bowser Jr. in his arms, tiredly stomped through his front door. Ray, met him at the door and offered to take the sleeping young Prince to his bedroom. Taking his advisor up on the offer, Bowser made his way through the castle looking for his friend. He found said friend furiously assaulting the training equipment and noticed a pile of wreckage that had already met their match.

"Whoa...someone is on a hot streak," he called as he made his way over.

Luigi quickly glanced towards Bowser and Bowser saw a face he'd seen too many times before. Hatred, fury, despair.

"You!" he yelled and pointed a finger at the now confused monarch. "You and your kind did this to me!"

"My kind? What are you talking about?"

"Peach told me about your father and his experiments! Your father kidnapped me and made me a guinea pig for his little experiments when I was just a baby!"

"That's a damned lie! How dare you speak of my father that way?!"

"How dare I?! I'll tell you! I figured out why I have fire powers and Mario doesn't. Why I can jump higher than Mario, why I'm faster and stronger and probably can do a whole lot more stuff that Mario can't! Because your sick and twisted father messed with my DNA!"

"No! That...that's not true!" He tried to deny it, but the more Luigi said, the more sense it made.

"And you're no better! The first thing you want to do after hearing about my powers is try to do your own little experiements! You take Peach's DNA and decide to make a kid! Who knows what would have happened to me if Musso handn't..."

"Wait...Musso? So the experiment he stole...the one that he and my father fought over...was you?!"

"And Mario and Peach BOTH knew! I can't trust them, I can't trust you, I can't trust anybody! All everyone every does is lie to me, ignore me when I'm not important and just...I hate this! All of it! I HATE YOU ALL!" He shouted and ripped the gauntlets from his wrists.

"Wait, you're not being fair! I had nothing to do with...I had no idea. I never thought my father would...would do something like that! Please you have to believe me."

"You say that but you turn around and do the same thing. Made a little hybrid of your own! You were right. You're just like him!"

Bowser just ran his hands through his fingers and began to pace. "This isn't right, none of this is right! He never...I don't...I can't..." then the tears fell. All the pride and emotional barriers he'd cultivated over the years crashed in a matter of seconds and Bowser shouted and sobbed while holding his head in his hands as though he was trying to hold himself together.

Luigi looked at the display before him while his own tears cascaded down his face in rivers. He was too angry to reach out, Too hurt to feel pity. Too numb to care. He silently turned his back to Bowser and began to walk away, ignoring the broken King calling after him.


	12. Chapter 12

The denizens of the Mushroom Kingdom were enjoying yet another relatively carefree day when just on the horizon, huge black storm clouds could be seen gathering in the distance. Booming thunder rumbled in the distance but faster than anyone had ever seen, it got closer and closer. Beofre anyone had time to react, the winds picked up and huge flashes of bright green lightning lit the steadily darkening sky.

Toadstools began to scramble as huge bursts of lightning struck indiscriminately. Mario rushed out of his home to see what was causing all the commotion, expecting to see Bowser ehind it once again. He was severely surprised to see none other than Luigi darting towards him at a breakneck pace. Before he had time to call out to his brother, said brother slammed his fist into Mario's face and sent him flying back into the back wall of his home, destroying it.

"You complete and utter ASSHOLE!" Luigi shouted and blasted the house with another enormous peal of lightning.

Blinded by the pain, flying debris and flashes of green light, Mario did his best to try to stand but was stopped by Luigi grabbing him by the throat and holding him in the air.

"You knew after all of this time! Is that why you always treated me like a pest? Is that why you always made me feel like I didn't matter?! Because you didn't want a FREAK like my for a brother?!" he yelled, steadily tightening his grip around Mario's throat.

"Luigi! Stop! This isn't his fault!" Peach yelled as she apprached the scene.

"No, of course not!" he said and threw Mario to the ground. He then slowly turned towards Peach menacingly. "It's YOUR fault! You and your stupid family! If they hadn't taken what wasn't theirs NONE of this would have happened! I'm here to bring an end to you and this phony 'kingdom'. I'm tired of the lies, the betrayal, the pain. Not just mine but for all of the lives senselessly lost because of YOU and YOUR KIND!" Just as he was about to blast her a group of Toadstools rushed to her defense and took the force of the attack.

"Luigi! Brother...stop this! This isn't you!"

"Don't call me that! Never call me that again! You never treated me like a brother; always like a bother and now I KNOW WHY!" He yelled and continued to pummel the plumber like a punching bag."

"Stop this! You're killing him!" Peach yelled. Luigi ignored her and continued..and continued until a burst of flames from seemingly nowhere distracted him.

Bowser flew in his KoopaKopter and jumped landing with a mighty crash. He ran up and grabbed Luigi by the front of his shirt and pulled him close...into a fierce hug.

"Don't do this. This isn't what you want. You've never wanted this."

Luigi broke free and roughly pushed Bowser away. "Don't talk to me like you know me! I don't even know me!" He screamed.

"I know you, Kid. I know you're furious with everyone and everything and you've been handed a lot to deal with that you shouldn't have to deal with and you just want to make everyone responsible pay."

Luigi went still, but his face still held the same amount of hurt and rage.

"I know 'i'm sorry' won't fix this, I know hearing 'you're not wrong to feel this way' won't make the pain and the confusion go away. But, I've had too many people I care about just leave and I decided that I'm not letting you go. And I think we both know how stubborn I can be."

"Bowser," Peach gasped.

"You're not the only one who's angry. My father was my hero, I loved him and damn near worshipped the ground he stomped on and to find out that he did this. All the memories we had in the lab, all the good times, it's like none of that means anything anymore. Had I known what he'd done I wouldn't have done what I did. You have to believe that. "

"Tell them what you did, Bowser." Luigi barked, daring him to refuse.

Bowser shirked back as though he was struck. Sensing no room for argument he turned to where Peach was tending to Mario's wounds and they both were staring up at him with hard expressions.

"Using some DNA from a few hairs I collected the last time I kidnapped you, Peach, I created a baby boy."

"Bowser...Y-You what?"

"I couldn't make you love me, not by being nice, not by force, nothing worked, so being tired of being unloved, I decided to make someone who would love me."

"You sick monster," Mario lisped through a bleeding and swollen mouth. "No better than the trash that spawned you! Now do you see, Luigi? Do you finally see what kind of beast he really is?"

Luigi slightly turned his head over his shoulder and gave Mario one last hate filled glare before saying, "If I were you, I'd be silent. Your hands are just as tainted." He turned back towards Bowser and his eyes softened a bit. "I'm sorry I said I hated you. I know that what your dad did to me wasn't your fault. I was just hit with so much so fast that I lashed out. While I'm not pleased how you went about things, I am pretty fond of that kid you made."

"If Bowser made a child using his and my DNA, that makes that child Luigi's nephew." Peach supplied, hoping this news would help ease some tension.

"What?!" Mario, Luigi and Bowser all said at the same time.

"Half of Luigi's DNA is from Bowser's father. That makes him and Bowser half brothers, making his son, Luigi's nephew."

"Wait, my father used his own DNA in the experiment?" Bowser pondered aloud just as Mario asked, "I'm related to that thing?!"

"Yes, when we analyzed his DNA as a child, we found that he'd successfully altered enough of Luig's DNA to have made him his son. Also, no, Mario. Only Luigi and Bowser are related."

There was a beat of silence followed by laughter. Hard uncontrollable laughter coming from Luigi himself.

"I can't believe this...it turns out this whole thing...is nothing but a family feud." he said, trying to catch his breath. He then plopped on the ground and just watched the sky for a bit. The other three nervously looked on, unsure of how to continue. Once he'd regained some compusre, Luigi sat back up and looked at everyone around him.

Bowser looking worried and fearful at the same time, as though Luigi is about to disappear right before him.

Mario looking back and forth between Luigi and Bowser and trying but failing to keep the disgust from his face.

Peach looking slightly relieved, which probably meant that that was the last bombshell she had to drop. She also looked worried at what Luigi's next move would be.

At that, Luigi really took stock of what just happened. Him, the weakling, the second banana, Mario's kid brother, almost demolished both his brother and the castle with minimal effort. He let out a big sigh and placed his hands on his knees. Everyone flinched in response.

"I'm going away for a bit," he announced. "Not forever, but I need time to process this. I think we all do. Don't worry," he added with a nod towards Bowser. "It's not for good. Though I can't say for how long."

"Where will you go?" Peach asked.

"I don't really know. I just need to get away...to try to get past all of this. I can't come to terms with it here."

"Well, when you come home, you'd better be prepared for a royal welcome!" Bowser said, clapping his new brother on the back.

"Who said that was his home?! He's coming home to us, right Luigi?" Mario asked, holding his jaw.

Luigi just stood and summoned his cloak. "I'll see you when I come home," he ambiguously said as the cloak carried him into the sky.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Chapters 1-12 have gone through some minor rewrites, so please check those out too. A few things added here and there but the story flows the same way. Enjoy!

The sun, painting the sky beautiful and vivid shades of orange and pink, was setting on the horizon and Luigi watched in awe. He'd been traveling for roughly two weeks and while he was no where near as frightful and unprepared as he was the first time he'd set off on a journey, he had so much more on his mind. Going over all of the new information in his head for what was probably the millionth time, it was still as hard to comprehend as it was when he first heard it. He stared at his hands and slowly opened and closed them.

'Who am I? **What** am I?' he thought. He looked back out at the horizon. Suddenly, he heard someone approaching from behind. Just as he was trained, he hopped to his feet and into a fighting position.

"Who's th-," the words halted when he recognized the man walking towards him. "Musso..." he whispered.

"Luigi, it's been a while." The older man replied with a sad smile.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?!"

"I didn't. You found me."

"Huh?"

"What brings you to Kongo Bongo Island?"

"Is that where I am? I just went in a direction and kept going." he truthfully replied. He looked at the man before him once more. "I'm glad I ran into you again."

"Oh?"

"I wanted to thank you. I found out you were the one who saved me all those years ago."

"Peach told you?" Musso asked in mild shock. "I can't imagine what would have made her do that."

"A lot happened after you...held me hostage. When you did that, did you know who I was?"

"Of course. I could never forget that face. Although, it does look a bit different now...along with the rest of you."

"I, uh, I've gone through some changes. I also found out about King Reigel and his...experiments."

Musso's expression turned serious. "I only wish I could have gotten you out of there sooner. I tried to reason with him; make him see that what he was doing wasn't right."

"It's not your fault. I just can't believe it."

"I also wish your brother and Peach let me tell you sooner. You shouldn't have been kept in the dark for so long."

"How is it that you know my brother and Peach, but we'd never met until then?"

"I was forbidden from making contact with you. Mario and each both saw me as traitors to the throne, which I guess I was. But that throne shouldn't exist!"

"I heard that you fought alongside the Koopas during the war. What made you fight against the humans?"

Musso's expression once again took a sad turn. "I see they didn't tell you the whole story." He then motioned for Luigi to follow him. "Come with me, there's someone I want you to meet. We can discuss this in detail when we get there.

* * *

Luigi took in the scenery as he was led across the island. The...people were all apes who went about their business as usual. A few greeted Musso with a wave and carried on with their daily routines. They arrived at the biggest house Luigi had seen so far on the island and Musso yelled, "Oi! D.K.! Come here a minute. Someone I want you to meet!"

A few seconds passed and a large gorilla with a red necktie stepped out of the home. "Musso! What's up? Haven't seen you all week! Who's this?" he said, finally noticing his guest.

"D.K., this is Luigi...Mario's twin brother. Luigi, this is Donkey Kong, leader of this island."

"Musso! Are you crazy?! Gramps will freak if he finds out your brought Mario's family here!"

"Relax, Luigi is nothing like his brother. Besides, we need to borrow your house for a bit. We've got some things to discuss."

D.K. sighed and rubbed his face in exasperation. "Fine, but make it quick. Diddy is coming over today."

Everyone went inside and sat themselves in the living room.

"Ok, now let me start off by introducing myself. I am Musso Portabello, brother of Ringo Portabello, King of the 'Mushroom Kingdom'


	14. Chapter 14

"Wait...so that makes you Peach's uncle?! She's never mentioned you before."

"No she probably wouldn't. She doesn't know that I'm her uncle. Let me explain."

 _Years and years ago, my brother and his wife were scientists who happened upon the Koopa Empire during our research of dimensional rifts. When we arrived, we weren't treated harshly but we weren't welcomed with open arms, either. The Koopas were confused by us, but intrigued. We were invited into the palace of Emperor Regnis. I was astounded ad enamored by the people and their ways. My brother, on the other hand saw them as nothing more than savages and convinced our entourage to seize the land for ourselves and rule according to the human ways. I was against it from the start. I argued and fought, but my brother was crafty and with his silver tongue convinced everyone to join him. By this time I had become friends with the Emperor's son Rigel and aligned my self with them and their cause. Rigel and I were inseparable on and off the battle field. We were brothers in everything but blood and after years of grueling and senseless war, we emerged victorious. However, both sides suffered a heavy loss. Rigel lost his father and I, my brother and sister in law. The Toadstools had taken Peach under their wing, deeming me unfit as I was nothing more than a traitor. I hid my identity and sometimes would sneak in just to see her, never revealing who I was. Peach being the kind, friendly girl she was, never seemed to think twice about it and even enjoyed when I would sneak her into the Empire to play with Rigel's son, Bowser. The two became fast friends and we were like one big blended family. Until I found out about you._

 _Apparently, you had been found somewhere in the Grasslands and you were brought to the new Emperor to be dealt with, to be made an example of. Rigel assured me that he'd lock you in a cell, but it would only be for show for his people. I thought we would take you in and bring you into our family. Rigel had other ideas. He'd gotten the idea in his head to use his DNA to make you a hybrid, making you the perfect blend of both human and Koopa. By the time I had discovered you, you had been the victim of some strenuous and cruel tests and experiments and it put a huge strain on Rigel's and my friendship. You were such a shy and timid child even back then, but the experiments traumatized you. You had trouble sleeping and eating and you would never speak. You were constantly afraid and shied at the slightest touch._

 _By this time, my intel had informed me that another human child had been found on the Island of Yoshi._

 _Having had enough, i waited until you'd gone to sleep one night and snuck you out, leaving behind not only my friendship with Rigel, but Bowser as well. The Toadstools had figured out that I was taking Peach out of the territory and security was raised so I couldn't bring you to her. So, I decided to go to the Island of Yoshi and raise the two of you together as brothers. Little did I know that it would turn out that you_ _ **were**_ _brothers. You were named Mario and Luigi after my father and uncle. Just when I thought we could find peace, Rigel began to attack not just Peach's territory but all of the neighboring territories in order to lure me out . I imagine he wanted to make me pay for what I had done. By that time, Mario was already a great fighter from his time with the Yoshi, so I left him to take care of you both while I went into hiding to keep Rigel off of your trail. I always planned on coming back, but by the time I had, you two were gone._

Luigi sat with his head in his hands, mind reeling from what he'd just heard. "After we left the island, Mario did more and more adventuring while I stayed at home. He'd be gone for such long stretches of time and each time he'd come back he'd be..." Luigi paused for a second to collect his thoughts. "It was like he had less time for me. Like I didn't matter that much anymore. He'd get angry or frustrated every time I did something that bugged him or I refused to go with him on his adventures. Like...I was holding him back."

"Yeah?" D.K. piped up. "Well, where were you when he locked up my grandfather, beat him and tried to do the same to my father?"

"He did what?!"

"D.K., I told you. Luigi isn't like his brother. He's always been more timid and afraid. He couldn't have helped even if he had known."

"I had no idea! I swear! Are you sure it was him?"

"Short, fat guy, bad mustache and worse fashion sense?"

"No, yeah...that's him. I can't...he's always playing the hero. This is so unlike him!"

"Believe it. He tortured my granddad for years."

"It's true, I'm afraid. In retaliation, the original Donkey Kong kidnapped Paulina, his girlfriend at the time and used her as leverage in fights."

"...the original Donkey Kong?" Luigi asked.

"I'm the third. My Dad's D.K. Jr."

"Oh, I see. So this is all before we met Peach?"

Musso just nodded in response.

"After all that time...all the speeches he gave me about how 'evil' Bowser is and how he's a monster. This is unreal."

"I'm sorry that you had to find out this way, but you deserved to know the truth. Bowser is flawed, yes, but Mario is no saint."

"I've gotten to know Bowser a bit better. He's definitely got some major issue, but now that he's got a kid, he's mellowed out a bit."

"Bowser has a child?" Musso asked, shocked at the news. "That's...that's wonderful! Is it a boy or a girl? Is he...in a relationship?"

Luigi gave a soft smile at that. _'Even after all of this time and everything that's happened, he still just wants Bowser to be happy.'_ he thought.

"He's got a little boy. Let's say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. He used Peach's DNA to make him. Unlike his father, though, he loves him like nothing I've ever seen before."

The old man just shook his head and chuckled. "That boy...even accidentally following in his father's footsteps. Wait, so that means...We're both related by blood to Bowser's son."

"That's right, the little guy even has my name. He's Bowser Luigi Koopa Jr."

"Luigi...that was my father's name." Musso whispered, wiping a stray tear.

"Well, I guess that makes you like a Grandpa now," D.K. chuckled clapping the old man on the back.

"Who's a Grandpa?" a small new voice called out.

"Diddy! Buddy! Glad you made it. Have a seat. You'll never guess what's been going on. It's legit bananas!"


	15. Chapter 15

A small simian with a bright red cap and an even brighter smile made his way into the room and sat just beside the giant ape.

"Luigi, this is Diddy, my nephew. Diddy, this is Luigi...Mario's brother."

No sooner had the word 'brother' left Donkey Kong's mouth, his nephew sprun g in to action and lunged right at Luigi. Thanks to his training, however, as frightened as he was, he managed to bring a hand up and block his attacker out of sheer reflex. The child viciously struggled for a bit, but his movements slowed once he realized that it was futile; Luigi wasn't loosening his grip at all.

"Buddy, calm down!" his uncle said, doing his best to placate the situation.

"Calm down?! Are you crazy? How could you let _him_ into our house knowing who he is. What his kind is capable of!"

It took just about everything Luigi had not to curl up and cry at the sheer disdain in the small child voice when he referred to him.

"Listen, there's a story here, so I need you to sit down and pipe down for once in your life!" D.K. fired back, already growing weary of his nephew's antics. Once he was filled in, the youngest member of the room sat with an almighty pout and refused to get anywhere near Luigi.

"You'll have to forgive him, he's a bit...thick." D.K. tried to reason.

"No no...it's quite all right. There's...there's a lot to unpack. I can't say I've come to terms with it either; or if I ever can, if I'm honest."

Luigi let out a huge sigh and looked down at his hands as though they were something foreign.

"Everything I knew about myself and everyone I care about has been a complete lie. I don't know what to do, where to go, who or what I am..."

With one more sigh, he ran a hand through his hair and looked at his hosts. "The one thing I'm certain of though, is that I am not Mario. I can't apologize on his behalf, I can't really make amends, but just know that I would never _ever_ do something like that. Now I understand if you don't believe would you? You just met me."

He then turned to Musso, " Believe it or not, it was good running into you again. Thanks for not holding me hostage this time. I think it's time I left. Coming here wasn't intentional and it seems as though I've more than worn out my welcome."

"Wait," another voice approched from the hall. Another ape, much older than the first one Luigi met, was making his way into the room.

"Please, forgive my grandsons. They mean well, but using their heads has never been their strong suit. The name's Donkey Kong, but everyone around here calls me Cranky."

"Your grandsons...then, that must mean..."

"That's right, I'm the one that had the misfortune of meeting your brother."

"Sir, I meant no harm. I just happened to be passing through and..."

"Calm down, Sonny. It's fine."

"What?!" Diddy shrieked. "Gramps, how can him being here possibly be fine? Have you lost your mind?"

"No, but keep talking to me that way and you'll lose your teeth," the eldest ape said with a glare that even made the younger D.K. sit a bit straighter.

"I'm sorry to have caused so much trouble. I was just on my way out." Luigi stood and was making his way towards the door.

"What's your hurry? At least let me give you a tour before you head off." He said, and walked past Luigi out the front door without glancing backwards, leaving no room for argument. Luigi turned and scanned the room. Diddy was sulking and pouting harder than he had been a few moments ago, D.K. III was bashfully rubbing the back of his neck, unsure of what to say or do. Musso just nodded as though he could hear the _'should I really go?'_ blaring like a siren in Luigi's head.

With one more sigh, he followed his would be tour guide with everyone else in tow.

Luigi had to admit, the place was so picturesque, he couldn't keep his head in one direction. From cascading waterfalls, to tropical birds serenading each other in the palm fronds, to the crisp, clean blue sea surrounding them, this place had it all. Cranky explained different areas and a few customs and Luigi paid rapt attention, doing his best to take in everything.

"...and I've been the leader here ever since," the elderly monkey concluded his tale. "I'm not sure if this knucklehead is ready to take the reins, so I'll have to stick around for a bit longer," he joked pointing a thumb in his eldest grandson's direction. "Well, that's pretty much it. It's not much, but it's home."

"It's beautiful."

"When I first came here, I was lost. I had just escaped from your brother and rescued my son in the process. We were...broken, for lack of a better term. But we had each other and thanks to that, we were able to turn this place into a safe haven for anyone who needs one."

He then turned and pointed his cane at Luigi's chest.

"I heard your story, but even if I hadn't, there's a deep dark aura around you. So lost, so sad, so confused. Perhaps it was more than coincidence that brought you here. If you gotta go, then by all means go, but don't go on our account. You're welcome to stay as long as you please."

"Gramps, are you sure?" D.K asked. "No offence but we did just meet the guy. Nice as he seems, can we be sure this won't be just like..."

"I wish just once the two of you would just trust me. I'm old, not stupid."

At that, his grandsons looked apologetic.

"Besides, if he's a friend of Musso's, he's a friend of ours."

Musso just bowed in appreciation and turned to Luigi. "Well, what will you do?"

"I...don't know. A part of me wants to stay. To see what kind of life I could make here, what kind of friends I could make here. But another part of me feels like that I'd just be running away from everything if I did. I wouldn't have to think about Mario or Bowser or the Mushroom Kingdom."

"So wise for someone your age. Perhaps that's what I did. Maybe if I had stayed and raised you boys like I wanted to all of this could have been avoided."

"Who knows? I sure don't." Luigi grumbled as his scrathed his head in frustration. Giving himself a quick slap on the face, he turned back towards everyone.

"Thank you for your offer, but I think I need to go. I think I've been running for long enough.I may not know anything now, but if I don't go, I'll never know," he said with a soft smile as he remembered departing on his first journey.

"If you insist," Cranky said and extended a hand. "But the offer doesn't have an expiration date. We Kongs can show you how to relax every once in a while. Plus, you have to try my son's banana souffle the next time you're here. My boy's the best chef on the island!"

"I can't thank you enough," Luigi said, shaking hands with the leader of the apes.

"Luigi," Musso called just as he summoned his cloak. "If you see Bowser, tell him...I'm sorry for how I left. It was never about him, I just had to get you out of there."

"I think he'd appreciate hearing that from you. He...he really misses you."

"He does?"

Luigi nodded. "I'm sure he'd be glad to see you. Besides, you've still got to meet his son!"

Instead of respoding, Musso looked pensive. Figuring that was probably the best he was going to get, he gave a little wave and took to the sky.

* * *

Luigi landed just in front of his and Mario's place near the castle in the Mushroom Kingdom. He'd been preparing everything he'd say in his head while en route, but the second he saw the familiar little shack, it was as though those thoughts evaporated.

He gently approached the front door, unsure of what he would see; what kind of welcome he'd received.

 _'To be fair, the last time we saw him we_ _ **did**_ _kind of beat him into the ground.'_ he reasoned. His heart began to race, his palms were sweating, he felt like he was on the verge of a panic attack. Summoning his courage, grabbed the door knob and made his way inside. It was like Luigi stepped into a time warp. Clothes littered the floor, dishes filled the sink, takeout boxes everywhere. It was just like it was back when Luigi did all the the cleaning. Before this sight would annoy him to the point of grinding his teeth, but now he looks at it with a slight fondness. He continued through the house to Mario's bedroom. One quick peek inside, however, alerted Luigi to the fact that his brother wasn't home.

 _'He must be at the castle,'_ he reasoned. _'Got myself all psyched up for nothing.'_

With a sigh and a soft chuckle, he left the house exactly as he found it and headed to the castle.

 _'I've got to get everything off my chest now while I've got the nerve.'_

He walked through the castle and waved at the Toadstools shocked by his presence or frightened from what they've seen or heard about the way he left in the first place. Before too long, he found Princess Peach enjoying a cup of tea in the garden.

As he strode over, she jumped from her chair and rushed for him with arms wide open. Crashing into him and squeezing him as hard as she could she excitedly greeted the once timid man back.

"It's so good to see you! I'm so glad you made it back safe." She took him by the hand and led him towards the table at which she was sitting.

"Tell me, how are you coping with...with everything."

"As well as can beexpected, I suppose. I still wake up sometimes and feel like I have to sort through whatis and isn't true about me."

"I'm so sorry that we kept everything from you. Mario swore me to secrecy. He...We were under the impression that if you found out you'd be even more traumatized and may not recover."

"...a legitimate concern."

"But, we underestimated you. I'm afraid we've been doing that for a long time."

Luigi just blushed. "Speaking of which, is Mario around? I was kind of hoping to talk to you both."

"He's not, I'm afraid. Have you checked your house?"

"I was just there, but he wasn't in his room."

"Did you check _your_ room?"

"Why would he be in my room?"

"Because he has barely left that room since you left. Toad has told me he's found him sleeping in your bed on numerous occasions, sometimes wearing your old hat."

"What?" he gasped.

"He takes it so hard every time you leave. I told you, he loves you. He's maybe not great at showing it, but he does."

Luigi was almost touched for a moment until he remembered what he needed to talk to Mario about.

"Well, as nice as that is, he still has things to answer for. Does the name Donkey Kong ring any bells?"

"No...can't say that it does. Why?"

"Ran into him and Musso on his island and..."

"You found Musso again?" she interrupted.

Luigi paused and remembered everything he learned on his trip.

 _'It would be hypocritial of me not to tell her.'_

"Out of curiosity, what is he to you? You get very excited whenever he's mentioned."

"...he's someone that means a lot to me. I told you about how he helped Bowser and I become friends."

"Yes, but I..."

"You're going to tell me that he's my uncle, right?"

"Ah...how did you know? He seems to think you don't know."

"I didn't when he was around. When left I was eleven years old. On my fifteenth birthday, the Toadstools surprised me with a photo of my parents they found in he archives. He looks almost exactly like my father. Wasn't hard to put two and two together." she giggled. "Around the time he 'kidnapped' you, there had been rumors that he'd been in the area and I ordered a search for him to bring him here. But it seems fate had other plans."

"I see..."

"I'm sorry, I interrupted. You mentioned someone named Donkey Kong?"

Luigi the retold the story he heard from Musso and the Kongs themselves and Peach became more and more horrified as the story went on.

"Luigi, I'm sorry, but I genuinely had no idea about any of this. That's awful!"

"I know, and it's just...I can't help but wonder what else he's been keeping secret? Who else has he hurt?"

"Let's hope he has some sort of an explanation for all of this!"

With one last hug and a kiss on the cheek, Luigi left Peach in her garden and set off once again to find his brother. Following the princess' advice, he went back to his old home and looked in his bedroom. Unfortunatey, it was empty, if not cleaner that the rest of the house. He was about to walk out of the front door to continue his search when Mario himself walked in carrying groceries.

"Watch it, Luigi! I almost dropped the..." he absentmindedly responded before realizing to whom he was speaking. He then proceeded to drop everything with a resounding crunch.

"Luigi! You're back! Oh baby brother, I've missed you!"

"Mario, I'm going to ask you something and I want you to be completely honest with me. Who is Donkey Kong?"

Mario froze mid-hug and his eyes went as wide as saucers. "H-How do you know that name?"

"Answer the question, please."

"It's not important!"

"Mario..."

"All that matters is that you're back..."

"Mario..."

"...and safe..."

"Mario!"

"...and we can be a family aga-"

" **MARIO!** " Luigi shouted. "Will you please, for once in your life, just tell me what I want to know?"

"He's...an old friend. Long story. Anyway, how've you been? Have you eaten? I just bought some new frozen thing. I can't cook like you!"

Luigi just sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"I gave you chance after chance to tell me the truth and you just couldn't do it! I know _exactly_ who Donkey Kong is and had the pleasure of hearing from your _'old friend'_ just how friendly you were."

Mario went even paler.

"Luigi, wait. You don't understand..."

"Then explain."

"He kidnapped my girlfriend, Luigi. He was a bad monkey. I just did what I had to do to get her back!"

"Just like Bowser was evil, huh?"

"That's not the same as this! But if you must know! Just as evil as Bowser!"

"If that's true, why lie about it? Why hide it?"

"Look, it's no big deal and honestly has nothing to do with you. Can we just forget about all this and go back to..."

"Go back to you lying to my face? Go back to you hiding your past of abuse and torture?"

"Oh please, don't overexaggerate. Besides, it's like I said, nothing to do with you. Maybe if you didn't stick your big nose where it didn't belong you wouldn't be so upset!"

"You think only upset because I'm just finding out about it? Mario, what you did was wrong! How could you! I looked up to you! Wanted to be just like you!"

"It's not a big deal, s ocan we just drop it already? Nobody's perfect! If I can put up with you being..."

"Being what?"

"Forget it. It's nothing."

"No, finish your thought. If you can put up with me being a **freak** , then I should be able to brush off the fact that you're a psychopath!"

"I didn't say that!"

"You didn't have to! If you didn't have to deal with me and my issues you'd be so happy, right? Got tired of looking after poor helpless Luigi. Got tired of my constant respect and admiration. Well, I'm sorry I was horribly abused and traumatized as a child, I'm sorry I was stuck in your lap and made you so miserable, but most of all I'm sorry I ever thought you were anything more than a manipulative piece of garbage!"

"Now you wait just a minute," Mario screamed and physically pushed him back. "You're right! I did get stuck with you, had to protect you from bullies, look after you when youhad night terrors and panic attacks, put up with you being half monster for all these years and I didn't do all that for you to think you can just talk to me any sort of way. I let you get away with those sucker punches last time, but don't think you'll be so lucky this time."

"That's right, you can't talk your way out of this, better do the only thing you know how to do; intimidate. Fine. Would you prefer if I went back to being that coward you had to waste your time looking after? Or hey why not go the whole route and go back to the scared little mute I was as a child. Then, you could get away withwhatever you want without having to hear just how much of a piece of dirt you really are!"

Mario's face was as red as his hat. Before he knew it, he'd started taking swings at his brother, who was ready for such an outcome and was throwing them right back. Mario managed to land a punch that sent Luigi flying through their dinner table, crushing it. With the agility of a panther, Luigi hopped to his feet and lunged as Mario, grabbed his arm and slung him through the nearest window. He jumped out after hem and the two continued their tussle on the lawn. They continued that way until Peach, who was summoned by some Toadstools broke them apart.

"What is going on here?! Mario, you were a wreck when he was gone! Why are you fighting him!"

"Stay out of this, Peach," he said not taking his eyes from his opponent. "This is between me and my brother."

"Wrong," Luigi countered, wiping blood from his chin. "I'm giving you what you want. You're no brother of mine." In one swift motion, he summoned his cloak and took off.

"Fine! Who needs ya?! Go! I never needed you anyway! You need ME! You hear that!" he shouted after he brother's retreating form. "You...needed me." he whispered as he dropped to his knees.


	16. Chapter 16

Luigi rocketed through the atmosphere faster than he's ever gone, tears constantly filling and escaping his eyes. His expression was stern, his heart was aching and he wasn't sure what to do from here on out.

Because his journey from Peach's castle to Bowser's main palace in Vulcanria took hours, even when flying, Luigi had plenty of times to calm his nerves and do his best to mask his anger and pain before he arrived. He bypassed the main gate and landed directly in the courtyard. After dispelling his cloak, he took a look around. Though he'd only been gone a couple of months, he didn't know what to expect anymore so he was trying to see what all had changed and what hadn't.

He actually felt more nostalgic than he thought he would. He would remember times when Bowser taught him how to take an opponent's weight and use it against him by using Luigi himself as a model. Or the time Ray had found him in one of his contemplative moods and did his best to cheer the human up.

He slowly made his way through the main palace and ran into Rubeus. Uncharacteristically, Rubues' face went to one of pity the moment he saw Luigi.

"Young Master," he said, straightening his posture. "You've returned."

"Yeah," Luigi responded, confusion evident on his face and in his voice. "Could you tell me where Bowser is?"

"His Majesty is resting in his chambers with the Young Prince. He will be very pleased to learn of your return. We all are."

"...Really?"

"Come, I'll take you directly to them." Rubeus said, ignoring the question. He proceeded to do just that. Within minutes, Luigi was standing in a place he'd never seen before. He'd always expected Bowser's bedroom to be like the east entrance to the castle; large, gawdy, and with his menacing face in plain sight. What he saw was two large ebony doors with blood red accents with intricate designs and patterns. There were also a few ornamental gems embedded within the door itself which came the illusion of the sky at dusk. He was led inside and took in just how enormous the room was. For starters he'd entered the foyer of his bedroom and was asked to remove his shoes. The same dark, elegant motif decorated the entire area

"Luigi," a familiar gruff voice brought him out of his awe. Luigi turned and saw Boswer holding his son on his hip. A brief look of astonishment was replaced with a sly grin.

"What took you so long? You get lost out there and couldn't find your way home?"

 _'...home'_

"Just needed sometime to get myself together." Luigi answered, returning the grin.

"Did it work?"

"Not in the slightest."

"I'm sorry to hear that." He walked over and placed a hand on his knight's shoulder.

"I just don't understand it...any of it. How am I supposed to deal with all of this? I tried running from it all, I tried coming at the problem head on and they both blew up in my face."

Luigi slumped to his knees. "The one person I looked up to more than anyone else in the world just flat out told me he wishes he didn't have to deal with me and with everything he's done I don't know if I should be happy or sad about that. Nothing is like I thought it was; no one is like I thought they were. Nothing makes any freaking sense and I feel like I'm steadily losing my mind." He put his head in his hands and his breathing intensified. "What am I supposed to do now? What _can_ I do now?"

"Hey..." Bowser called out, but Luigi was too far gone in his panic attack to notice. "Rubeus, take the Prince to his room and entertain him for a bit."

Wordlessly and dutifully, Rubeus did as he was told. Bowser dropped to one knee and put his hand back on his friend's shoulder, gently shaking him.

Bowser felt for the man before him, but he didn't know if there were any words that would make him feel better. This was outside of his area of expertise. Bowser was known for one emotion primarily; anger. Sensing that that wouldn't be of any help, he focused on getting the young man to, at the very least, stop hyperventilating. Unfortunately, he never figured out how to do that. He quickly stood and began to pace frantically.

Luigi subconsciously acknowledged the sudden lack of a presence beside him and his head turned in Bowser's direction. Through his painful, labored breathing and tear filled eyes, he saw the leader of the Koopas pacing back and forth, running his hands through his ruby locks and muttering something to himself. Focusing on the sight before him, his breathing began to slow down and his vision was becoming clearer and clearer. Once it had gone back to normal, he just found himself staring at Bowser and before too long, Bowser was staring back. The two were staring intently at each other, each willing the other to be the first to break the heavy silence while having no idea of just how to do that.

Unable to take it anymore Bowesr walked back over to where Luigi was on his bedroom floor and sat beside him, wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close.

Luigi's eyes went wide and fresh tears sprang forth. He bashfully leaned into the affection he was offered and not another word was spoken between them for quite a while.

By the time the tears dried and the floor became much more uncomfortable than it had been, Luigi gently pushed himself away and stood, locking eyes again with Bowser, who was doing his best to avoid eye contact.

"Nothing has changed. I'm still as confused as I was a few minutes ago but...somehow, I feel better. Thanks."

"Don't mention it...ever. I mean it, I will eat you. I've got a reputation, y'know."

Luigi chuckled. "Yeah, I know. Just meant a lot."

"Hey, what are brothers for?" he flippantly asked and tears threatened to fall all over again. "I suppose I am glad to have you back and would greatly appreciate it if you didn't abandon your post again." He said getting to his feet and brushing himself off. He looked at Luigi one more time with a stern expression. "I know you've got a lot going on, but there are some things we have to talk about, so you let me know when you're ready."

"What else could there possibly be?!"

"It's nothing...bad, at least I hope it's not. But there are a few things I discovered while you were gone and things I'd like to discuss with you about your future...here, if you decide to stay, that is."

Luigi let out another sigh. "I'll tell you what. I'll go and get a bath, get changed and spend some time with my nephew. Once he goes to bed tonight, we can have that discussion."

"Deal." Bowser said extending a hand for Luigi to shake. Luigi brushed it aside and threw his arms around a shocked Koopa King. Getting over his shock, he gently pat the smaller man on the back.

"All right, that's enough. I'm already going to have to kick your butt extra hard during training to make up for this little display of affection," he joked. Just as Luigi let go and was about to walk out, Bowser stopped him.

"Wait! You...When you left you...I think you should put these back on," he stammered, holding out the gauntlets he'd made for Luigi that he'd discarded when he left.

With a soft smile and a gentle nod, Luigi put baack on the gauntlets which made a soft whirring sound when he activated them. He took a good look at them and realized they were slightly different to his old pair.

"I had them upgraded. Don't worry, I'll explain tonight. Go. Junior's waiting."

Luigi silently left the room and shut the door behind him. Bowser flopped backwards onto his bed and let out an enormous sigh of his own. ' _When did I become such a softie?'_ he thought to himself as he rested.

* * *

"I just don't undeerstand Mario!" Peach sighed as she watched Mario pace the floor in front of her. "You were devastated when he left and he's not back an hour and you are fighting!"

"It's his fault! He had no business prying into my past."

"Yes, he told me about this whole Donkey Kong incident. I must say I'm disappointed in you, Mario!"

"Oh now don't _you_ start. Look, it's in the past. It's no big deal. I moved on. I made peace with it and I sleep very well at night!"

"From what I understand the peace wasn't yours to make! Have you even apologized or tried to make amends at all?"

"Are you serious? They're just stupid monkeys, Peach. You're making something out of nothing, just like him!"

"If it's nothing why hide it after all this time, even from me?"

"Because it doesn't matter now! None of it matters! I'm here with you now! I'm working my butt off to keep you and this kingdom safe and the last thing I need is my past thrown up in my face!"

"It's like I don't even know you. The kind, gentle soul I first met years ago, where has he gone? When I first met you, you would do anything and everything to protect your brother. Over time you protected my people and I with the same kindness and ferocity. Where is that Mario?"

"Nothing has changed, Peach. I'm still busting my hump to make sure you and these sad marshmallow people you call subject aren't decimated. The only thing that's changed is now I've got more and more people on my back for things that happened years ago!"

"Do you even hear yourself? You do realize the things you're guilty of not even Bowser has done, right?"

Mario's pacing abruptly halted.

"Why can't you just admit what you've done is wrong?"

"I don't have to listen to this! You're being just as ridiculous as Luigi." He said and headed for the door.

"Mario, you set one foot out that door and you will not be welcomed back."

"Oh yeah? Nice bluff. You need me. Who's going to save you the next time you want to play 'Damsel in Distress' with Bowser? Face it, Princess. I'm necessary."

"When we first met you were just a struggling little plumber who had just gotten his heart broken by his girllfriend who threw you and your traumatized brother out on your ear." She said walking towards him sternly. "You begged me to take you in and I allowed you to live here and do as you please. Make no mistake Mario, you need me far more than I need you."

"Yeah, we'll see about that the next time, Bowser throws you over his shoulder and takes you to..."

"Don't burden yourself with those thoughts any longer. You've made it quite clear that the welfare of myself or my people is not your top priority, so I relieve you of your duty."

"You're joking."

"If you want to discuss this like rational adults, I'm more than happy to continue, but if you wish to continue to behave in a manner most unbecoming, you are free to leave at any time."

Mario gripped the door handle so hard, the metal was beginning to dent.

"Before you make your decision, I feel I must make you aware to the fact that should you decide to leave, you will no longer be a member or my Royal Guard, making your contract void. This means that magic that allows the Growshrooms and any other items to have any effect on you will be dispelled, leaving you utterly defenseless wherever you decide to go."

"Are you kidding me?! Luigi went a joined Bowser for crying out loud but he gets to keep his..." Mario faltered when he finally realized something.

"Luigi never needed my magic. In fact, due to his body being the way it is, it wouldn't work on him. That's why I had his DNA analyzed in the first place. Luigi has had his powers from the start."

"So being part monster has its perks, I see."

"The only monster I see is you, Mario."

* * *

Luigi tiptoed into his nephew's bedroom and found him oblviously stacking his blocks on the floor. He'd managed to get three stacked before they came tumbling down the second he turned around. Seemingly unfazed, he just happily clapped and squealed in delight.

The sight warmed Luigi's heart. He almost didn't want to disturb him. Unfortunately, he hadn't noticed a toy xylophone just by his feet, which of course he tripped on and fell to the ground spectacularly. Groaning in pain and embarrasment he tried to stand only to notice a small chubby hand gripping his nose. He opened his eyes fully and saw two crystal blue eyes happily staring back at him.

"Hey there, bambino. It's been a while." he chuckled. He sat himself upright and took the child into his arms.

"I've missed you, y'know. And you've gotten so much bigger since I left." he said, feeling his nephew's full weight on his lap. In the time he'd been gone, the young one had learned to sit up on his own, which took Luigi by surprise.

He let out a soft sigh and rested his head atop his nephew's and breathing in the pure cleean scent of whatever baby shampoo Bowser used to keep his son's firey mane clean.

"Things have been so...crazy lately, bambino. You're figuring out the world and everything is new and exiting and maybe a little scary. But for me...I thought that at my age, I had everything sort of figured out. Having to go back to square one is...it's hard."

B.J. let out a big ywan and snuggled closer to his uncle.

"You're lucky, though. You've got your dad who loves you to pieces and will be there to help you every step of the way. You'll even have me, if you want me. I promise I'll do my best to make sure you never feel this way and that if you do, you'll have someone to help see you through it; because I have no idea how I'm gonna get through this."

Luigi looked down to find his conversation partner fast asleep. He gently kissed his forehead and put him in his crib. He tiptoed back out of the room and turned out the light.

"Goodnight, Sweet Prince."

He strolled through the halls and finally made his way to his old room where he found Rubeus standing just outside the door. His adviser turned to him and greeted him with a bow.

"Rubeus? Bowser's not with me you don't have to..."

"Your Grace, welcome home. I'm here to guide you to your new rooms."

"Your...?" Luigi turned around to see if the person his advisor was talking to was standing behind him.

"If you'll follow me." He politely said and began walking. Luigi confusedly followed suit.

"Rubeus, did something...happen while I was away?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary, sire."

"No...see, that." Luigi pointed. "That's definitely new. Why are you talking to me like I'm Bowser?"

Rubeus' gait slowed considerably and after a few seconds once again turned to face Luigi.

"Due to several things coming to light, there have been a few changes that have been made. His Majesty will fill you in on them once we arrive at your chambers, sire."

"Oh...I see." Luigi lied. "Well, at any rate, I'm glad you are talking more. Just wish it weren't so formal."

"I understand that before I may have given the impression of some animosity between us," Rubeus carefully stated. "However as I said, with new revelations, changes have been made. Your Grace may rest assured that there are no ill feelings from myself."

"I-I...Thank you. I'm glad to hear that."

 _'...if not more confused.'_

They continued walking and came to a hallway that Luigi had never seen before. As they approached the end, the last door came into view. What was on it stunned the young man. The large, onxy double doors had a huge scripted 'L' carved into it with what he recognized as the Koopa Royal Emblem. They made their way inside and just like Bowser's room, there was a foyer and huge bed in the center.

"You're welcome," Bowser gruffed as he came up behind the pair.

"What is all this?"

"It's not like decorated or anything; I figured you'd want to do that. Just go easy on the green, would ya?" He smirked.

Luigi turned and took in his new environment. The ceilings were high and vaulted with a set of windows that gave a great view of the sky. Just past the bed there was a balcony that faced the courtyard. He stepped out on it and looked up at the clear starlit night sky.

"This is...amazing! I can't believe this."

"This all has to do with what I need to talk to you about, so come in and sit down for a minute."

Doing as he was told, the two took a seat at the table in the lounge of Luigi's new room. Given the news he'd been receiving lately, Luigi did his best to brace himself for whatever was about to come.

"While you were gone, I did some digging in my lab, namely some of my dad's old experiments and your information came up. Everything checks out." Bowser slowly began.

"I see."

"During the time all of that was going on, I was just a kid and he kept it under wraps so I couldn't have stopped it myself, but I would have if I had known. My old man...what he did to you wasn't right. I still have trouble believing it, y'know. There was no one I looked up to more than him."

"Trust me, it's a feeling I'm pretty familiar with."

Bowser just nodded and continued. "Anyway, that means you carry Koopa blood, a considerable amount; enough to make you...a member of the royal family."

Luigi just nodded in response until he caught the meaning of what Bowser was saying. He'd already figured that as a result he and Bowser and Bowser Jr. were related, but it hadn't quite clicked what that actually meant.

"Which is what I wanted to talk to you about. I know you're confused about a lot right now and maybe you felt like you didn't have a place to call your own anymore. Like you didn't have an identity any more. Well, I wanted to discuss making you Prince Luigi, second in line for the throne; after Junior, of course."

"I don't know what to say..."

"Your duties won't change much. Everything that does change, Ray and Rubeus can walk you through. You'll have to accompany me on more royal visits and such, but other than that I think you'll enjoy it well enough. It's a big deal though so take your time and think ab-"

"Yes."

"-out it. Wait, what?"

"I-I I'd like to take you up on your offer."

"Not that you're not making the right choice, but don't you think you should consider it for a bit before jumping in?"

"Bowser, you've given me so much when you owed me nothing. You've given me confidence, strength, a will to live. Now you're giving me a family when I...really need it the most."

"Yeah, well someone has to make up for what my dad did. That and you seem to have gotten pretty attached to my kid. Can't have him growing up confused."

Luigi's smile faltered a bit. "Oh, well, the reason doesn't matter, I guess. All that matters is..."

"...and if I'm being completely honest. It's not exactly terrible having you around." Bowser mumbled doing his best to not make eye contact.

Rubeus cleared his throat. "What his Majesty is _trying_ to say is that you've been as much of a good influence on him as he's been on you and he's been very lonely without you."

Bowser glared at the intrusion. "You're fired," he jokingly pouted.

"Oh well that simply won't do! If only there was another member of the royal family who would take me in!" He over dramatically stated. Luigi couldn't help but chuckle at the two of them.

"I guess, you could work for me, if you're free," he added in between his own laughter.

"It'd be an honor to serve!"

"I hate both of you!" Bowser gruffed, losing his own battle with the giggles.

* * *

"So what will it be, Mario?" Peach asked from her seat, setting down her teacup gracefully.

"You all are making something out of nothing!"

"That wasn't what I asked."

"And anyway you've got a lot of nerve! Acting like you're Ms. Perfect when your hands aren't as clean as you make them out to be."

"This isn't about me, Mario. I accept my faults and failures and own up to my mistakes."

"Well maybe not every feels the need to tell the world every little thing about..."

"You're distracting from the topic again, Mario. I gave you two options; discuss what has been going on with you openly and honestly or leave."

"Oh now you care what's going onn with me? Any time before now it's just 'Mario, save me!' 'Help me, Big Brother!' But does anyone ever ask how I feel? Who's helping me?!"

"Oh Mario," Peach sighed and walked over gently placing her hand on the shorter man's cheek. "That is such crap and you know it."

"What?"

"Not only do you have the adoration of an entire people, you also have...had a brother who bent over backwards to do just about anything for you. If it were such a problem why wait until _now_ to say something?"

"But..."

"I'll tell you why. Because it's just one more attempt to get out of taking responsibility for your actions. To not have to take a long hard look at yourself and maybe not seeing the hero that everyone thinks you are."

"I don't have to take this, least of all from you! I'm sick of this, Pauline!"

"Peach."

"Huh?"

"You called me Pauline...again."

"Uh...no I didn't."

"You're still seeing her, aren't you?"

"Peach, look I didn't..."

"Answer my question, Mario. Are you still seeing Pauline?"

A heavy silence filled the room. A silence that said more than words ever could.

"I think you should go."

"Peach, I..."

"Just. GO!" Peach yelled and slowly turned her back to the plumber. Mario lowered his head and walked out.


End file.
